


Dobrý večer, Vesemire

by kingkoblih



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Křišťálová-lebka-neexistuje!AU, M/M, akce a nějaký střílení ale obejde se to bez krve, ale za to se spoustou finančních obtíží, bez smutu, charlieho-andílci-nebo-tak-něco!AU, moderní, slowburn, soft lásečka, striktně game!Geralt a book!Marigold teritorium, tw: špatně sestavený nábytek
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Chtěl někdo zaklínačské hochy v roli Charlieho andílků? Ne? To je fuk, tady je máte.Mladá multimilionářská hvězda ekonomických kruhů Marigold se dostane do hledáčku nájemného zabijáka. Je na Vesemirovi a jeho Vlčácích, aby chytili každého, kdo se Marigoldovi snaží ublížit, a při tom rozmarného zbohatlíka udržet na uzdě a v bezpečí. Jenže celá mise se čím dál víc zamotává a se stopami přibývá i podezřelých. Jak dlouho vydrží Geralt Marigolda hlídat, aniž by se v bezpečí jejich nového domova zbláznili?Podivuhodná detektivka plná ještě podivuhodnějších příběhů z tajných operací, špatného vaření a jazzové samby, která vám zpříjemní pošmourné podzimní večery.Tak enjoy a nebrečte <3
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Dobrý večer, Vesemire

Byl to jeden z mála volných večerů, které měl. Každý čtvrtek od osmi měl čas jen sám pro sebe a náležitě ho využíval. Poté, co ze společenského sálu vypadli usmrkanci z místního prestižního gymplu, kteří se dvě hodiny snažili nepřerazit jeden o druhého, a nyní demolovali vedlejší hospodu, zapojil si do místní sítě laptop jistý Jorge a nahnal do sálu dospělé, kteří se rozhodli trávit podzimní a zimní večery velice výživnými (a taky drahými) lekcemi samby. Pořídil si na to speciální taneční kalhoty s vysokým pasem, aby mohl do sytosti kroutit boky, skvěle padnoucí taneční polobotky, a zatímco většina jeho druhů trávila večery s manželkami, a tak raději volili společenské roláky, on vždy sáhl po náležitě rozhalené košili, která všem přítomným velice jasně sdělovala, že nepřišel jen tancovat. Taky na něm díky tomu často spočívaly pohledy dychtivých paniček bohatých páprdů, kteří sem podle všeho zabrousili jen kvůli neustálému naléhání svých drahých poloviček. A on byl připravený jim to dát pořádně sežrat. Nestaráte se o své paničky, tak teď koukejte, jak si dopřávají potěšení pohledem _na mě._ Šlo sice o dvě hodiny mlčení, jelikož mluvili jen Jorge a jeho partnerka Isabella, a zbytek osazenstva se musel spokojit jen se závěrečným potleskem adresovaným svým lektorům. Ale to mu nebránilo v tom, aby za svůdného rytmu jazzové samby sem tam mrknul, sem tam hodil pohledem, sem tam věnoval laškovný úsměv dámě, která se zrovna protočila kolem něj.

Dneska se k němu tiskla blonďatá Sandra. Mohla být jen o něco málo mladší, než on sám (takže jí mohlo být tak třicet, ale nikdy by se jí na to jako gentleman nezeptal – ba co, nikdy by ani nepřiznal, že se odvážil hádat její věk) a pokukovali po sobě už celé čtyři týdny. Marigold se k ní však nikdy nezvládl dostat blíž než na dva další páry, které ploužily mimo rytmus mezi nimi. Pokaždé do sálu přicházela se svým… přítelem? Manželem? Starším prošedivělým, ale docela zachovalým pánem, kterého Marigold určitě znal, jen si nebyl jistý odkud. Ale to si myslel o každém, kdo se v sále každý týden nacházel. Prominentní bankéři, ředitelé společností, velká zvířata. Teda, velká zvířata za stolem. Tady na tanečním place mu spíš připadali jako batolata, která se zrovna učí chodit. On vždy chodil sám. Partnerku neměl, jak životní, tak taneční, a s matkou by si na tanečních připadal trapně. Naštěstí pro něj se sem, stejně jako on, chodily některé dámy vyloženě družit. A tentokrát konečně jednou z nich byla i Sandra. Sandra s nádherným dlouhým copem propleteným stříbrnými řetízky s krystaly. Úchvatná Sandra s nohama až do nebe. Strhující Sandra v pekelně krátkých tmavomodrých šatech a na tak vysokých podpatcích, že nechápal, jak v nich zvládá tak mistrně tančit. Temperamentní Sandra, která se nezdráhala přejet mu dlaní po hrudi a zadívat se mu do očí tak hluboce, že se mu málem zamotala hlava. Sandra, která voněla jako čerstvě natrhané kubánské pomeranče. Dnes večer tu byla sama a Marigoldovi neuniklo, že z jejího prsteníčku zmizel velký diamantový prsten. Ne, že by mu vadilo, kdyby tam stále byl. To bylo mezi ní a jejím partnerem, se kterým chtěla trávit život. On po ní chtěl jen jeden večer. A jednu noc. Které se nemohl dočkat, protože jestli se Sandra uměla milovat stejně vášnivě, jako tancovala, čekala je opravdu zajímavá zkušenost.

Obří secesní hodiny nad Jorgem, který právě pokřikoval na nějaký pár u dveří, aby se neflákal a tancoval, ukazovaly skoro deset. Začala hrát pomalá píseň, která značila, že se lekce blíží ke konci, a Sandře se blýsklo v očích. Pomalým krokem do rytmu Marigolda obešla, zatímco mu rukou sjela z ramene přes záda až k druhému rameni. Za košili se jí zachytily stříbrné hodiny. Zasmála se a hbitě se vyprostila z pasti, kterou byla uvolněná nitka na jeho límečku. Až když si opět viděli z očí do očí, nebezpečně blízko se na něj natiskla. A Marigold opět cítil kubánské pomeranče a před očima se mu zaleskl stříbrný řetízek v jejích vlasech.

„Mohu být troufalý?“ zeptal se, když si položila hlavu na jeho rameno.

„Existuje větší troufalost, než lascivní tanec s vdanou ženou?“ zasmála se mu u ucha. Nicméně cítil, jak se její ruce obepínají kolem jeho těla, což si vyložil jako souhlas.

„Chtěl jsem se jen zeptat, co budete dělat po zbytek večera.“

Tiše se zasmála. Její smích na něj měl stejný vliv jako štědrovečerní zvoneček. Byl plný očekávání.

„Záleží, kdo se ptá,“ odpověděla. Odtáhla se od něj, vzala ho jemně za ruku a nechala se v rytmu protočit, než ji k sobě mohl znovu přitisknout.

„A kdybych se ptal já?“ zeptal se, když opět ovinul paži kolem jejího útlého pasu. Zavlnila boky a bleskově se otočila. Natiskla se k němu zády a dál se do rytmu vlnili spolu.

„Pak bych řekla, že bych si pro vás ve svém nabitém rozvrhu snad zvládla udělat malé místečko.“

Nahnul se jí k uchu. Znovu si přičichnul k jejím nádherně vonícím vlasům.

„Malé místečko mi stačí. Nejsem náročný.“

Otočila se k němu a ovinula mu paže kolem krku. Hudba pomalu zpomalovala a utichala. Než se nadál, ozval se za jeho zády Jorge, který všem děkoval za to, že se dnes ukázali a věnovali jim svou pozornost a čas. Sandra se od něj odlepila. Oba po vzoru celého sálu začali tleskat. Při čemž ze sebe samozřejmě nespustili oči. Jeho pohled říkal, že už nezvládne čekat. Její pohled laškovně odpovídal, že bude muset. Jorge s Isabellou si začali sbírat věci. Zbytek společnosti se promíchal mezi sebou, všichni si museli podat ruce a ještě naposledy se optat, jak to vypadá ve firmě, ano, všechno v pořádku, pandemie se na nás téměř nepodepsala, děkujeme za optání. Hlouček milionářů s uťápnutými manželkami se začal pomalu rozcházet a všichni mířili k východu. Sandra ho pohladila po zpoceném rameni.

„Dojdu si pro věci a sejdeme se u vchodu. Jste tu vozem?“

„Zavolám nám taxi.“

Tajemně se usmála a vydala se k šatně vedle vestibulu. Sledoval její pozadí v urputně upnutých šatech, její dlouhé nohy a neskutečně jistý krok, blyštivé podpatky osázené stejnými krystaly, které se jí leskly ve vlasech. Zatajil se mu dech.

Opravdu se mu zatajil dech.

Tak moment, nemohl se nadechnout.

Trvalo mu dobrou vteřinu, než procitnul a došlo mu, že má hrdlo úplně stažené. To nejspíš proto, že kolem něj má něco omotaného. A někdo za ním stál. Začal se dusit. Ruce mu instinktivně vystřelily ke krku, nahmatal chladný kov. Struna. Instinktivně se snažil prsty vsunout mezi ni a své hrdlo, ale nedařilo se mu to. Zašátral za sebou, snažil se otočit, pokusil se vytrhnout tomu tísnivému sevření, ale bez výsledku. Silné paže utáhly smyčku kolem jeho krku ještě pevněji. Pokusil se vykřiknout, ale nevyšla z něj ani hláska. Oči mu začaly vylézat z důlků. Silné paže ho začaly pozpátku táhnout dál od vchodu. Zatemnilo se mu před očima. Poslední, co viděl, byla Sandra u šatního okénka, ze kterého jí šatnářka právě podávala huňatý bílý kožich. Jejich pohledy se setkaly. Vyděšeně odhodila kabát zpátky do šatního okénka. Přitiskla si k ústům stříbrné hodinky, jako kdyby k nim mluvila, a rozběhla se k němu.

V tu chvíli se v hloučku tlachajících zbohatlíků otočili tři muži. Jako jeden vyrazili přímo k Marigoldovi. Ten, na pokraji ztráty vědomí, slyšel jen jejich hlasy. Zacloumalo s ním několik párů rukou. Cítil, jak se smyčka kolem jeho krku opět notně utáhla a zařezávala se mu do kůže. Uslyšel za sebou hlas Jorgeho a Isabelly. Celým sálem z ničeho nic zarezonoval ohlušující výstřel. Stisk kolem jeho krku povolil – jeho trýzniteli evidentně vyklouzla struna z rukou a Marigold se bezvládně sesunul k zemi. Konečně se mohl nadechnout. Stihl si loknout sotva dvou doušků vzduchu, když mu na hrdle přistála podrážka. Taneční střevíček mu tlačil na hrdlo takovou silou, že se okamžitě začal znovu dusit. Nad sebou viděl Isabellu. A zbraň. Neodvážil se ani hnout.

Isabella, vysportovaná snědá tanečnice s uhrančivýma černýma očima a vlnitým mikádem, se nad ním tyčila s rozhodným pohledem a mířila mu berettou rovnou do obličeje. Tři muži v oblecích stáli naproti ní a mířili zbraněmi pro změnu na její hruď.

„Isabello,“ ozval se hluboký hlas. „Nech ho. Stejně se odsud nedostanete.“

„To je mi jedno,“ odfrkla si Isabella a zatlačila podrážkou na Marigoldovo hrdlo ještě víc. Ten bolestně zaskučel, ale z úst mu opět nevyšla ani hláska. „Vypadněte odsud. Tohle se vás netýká.“

„Odstup od něj.“

„Ne.“

„Odhoď zbraň a odstup.“

„Nebo co? Chtěl bych vidět, co uděláte, staříci,“ ozval se Jorge. Dřepnul si k Marigoldovi. V ruce měl nůž. Marigoldovi proběhl celý život před očima. Zavřel oči a zkrátka jen doufal v to, že jeho smrt bude krátká a bezbolestná.

Rychlé kroky.

Rána.

Heknutí.

Všechno se to semlelo tak rychle, že málem ani nepostřehnul, co se přesně stalo. Z ničeho nic se mezi ně vřítila Sandra. Bosá. Jediným vysokým kopem svalila Isabellu k zemi a vyrazila jí zbraň z ruky. Marigold se mohl konečně nadechnout. Než se ale zvládl posadit, rozmáchl se po něm nožem Jorge. Jeden z přítomných mužů ho zpacifikoval jedinou ránou – Jorge se svalil v bezvědomí k zemi. Marigolda mezi tím popadl za nohy jiný muž a odtáhl ho stranou. Pomohl mu na nohy a vrhl se na pomoc Sandře, kterou právě Isabella chytila pod krkem. Poslední z mužů popadl Marigolda, který se okamžitě málem svalil rovnou zpátky k zemi, a táhl ho k dobře skrytým dveřím pod secesními hodinami, kterých si Marigold za ty čtyři týdny nikdy nevšiml. V několika vteřinách spolu seběhli požární schodiště. Marigold se pokusil cosi namítnout, ale jeho hlas mu stále nesloužil a dechu se mu taky v tom běhu dvakrát nedostávalo. Navíc ho muž pevně držel za krkem a držel mu skloněnou hlavu. Pro běh nepraktické, ale Marigold si v tu chvíli neměl sílu postěžovat. Sotva pletl nohama. Když se dostali až do suterénu, muž vykopnul zadní vchod. Dostali se do tmavé uličky mezi popelnicemi a na dobrou vteřinu se zastavili. Muž se rozhlížel. Po chvíli mávnul do tmy. Za kontejnerem na plasty se rozsvítila světla a v tu ránu k nim dojela černá oktávka se zatmavenými skly. Muž Marigolda bez okolků nastrkal na zadní sedadlo a sám se posadil vedle řidiče. Auto okamžitě vyrazilo vpřed. Marigold se ani nestačil připoutat.

„Tohle… Toto… Teda…“ koktal. „Pánové, tohle je _únos_!“ vydralo se mu z úst. Ani řidič, ani únosce si ho však nevšímali. Muž na přední sedadle si přiložil hodinky k ústům.

„Bílý vlk na příjmu, opakuju, bílý vlk na příjmu.“

Marigold si promnul oči. Cože? Jaký vlk?

„Kojot na příjmu. Cíl nula jedna zlikvidován.“

„Vlkodav na příjmu. Cíl nula dva zlikvidován.“

„Vlaštovka na příjmu. Šaty v prdeli.“

Muž na předním sedadle se tiše zasmál.

„Šance na záchranu, Vlaštovko?“

Z hodinek to zašumělo.

„Ne, jsou úplně v hajzlu,“ zněla konečná odpověď.

„Do prdele s šatama,“ ozval se z hodinek opět mužský hlas. „Máš ho?“

„Jo, mám,“ přitakal muž na předním sedadle. Zběžně se otočil k Marigoldovi, který se na zadním sedadle stále snažil popadnout dech. „Subjekt zajištěn, vezeme ho na smluvené místo.“

„Fajn, sejdeme se tam.“

„Rozumím. Bílý vlk končí.“

„Vlkodav končí.“

„Kojot končí.“

„Vlaštovka končí. Buď opatrný.“

Muž se znovu otočil na Marigolda. Jeho obličej byl klidný, skoro až pobavený.

„Klidně si dejte šlofíka. Ještě nějakou chvíli pojedeme.“

A Marigold se nenechal dvakrát pobízet. Zmohl se na pouhé kývnutí hlavou, nenamáhal se ani se zapínáním pásu. Svalil se na zadní sedadlo a okamžitě usnul.

***

Vešli do malé zasedací místnosti. Tedy poté, co spolu vyšli asi třináct pater po schodech. Marigolda ještě pořád pálilo v krku (i na krku) a hlas měl ochraptělý a neustále mu přeskakoval. A nedýchalo se mu o nic líp. Na to, jak byl vysportovaný, ho samotného překvapovalo, kolikrát se za jejich výstup po schodech potřeboval zastavit a pořádně vydýchat. Aspoň už věděl, že v akčních filmech všichni kecaj, když po pořádném přidušení záporákem dokážou rovnou uběhnout maraton.

Zasedačka působila poněkud zastarale, ale útulně. Připomínala mu místa, na kterých sám často uzavíral obchody, a jejichž majitelé často věřili tomu, že čím je nábytek starším, tím je luxusnější. Podle Marigolda to byla pitomost. Měl rád věci moderní, čisté, s jistotou, že kolem nich nikdo nikdy neumřel. Přede dveřmi si ze zvyku opucoval taneční polobotky, aby nezaprasil zdobený tmavorudý tepich, který mu až příliš připomínal koberec, který měla v obýváku jeho prababička. Rozhlédl se. Místnost byla osvětlená velkým skleněným lustrem, na několika náhodně rozestavěných stolečcích kolem stěn byly rozsvícené vysoké svíce na zlatých podstavcích. Celá jedna stěna byla pokryta knihovnou, jejíž police byly zaskládané starodávně vyhlížejícími knihami. Oproti tomu druhá stěna byla zaskládaná kartotékou. Zbylé dvě stěny byly vymalované vybledlou cihlově rudou barvou. Marigolda ze vší té červeně začínaly bolet oči. V místnosti nebylo jediné okno, avšak na jedné z volných stěn, přímo naproti rozlehlé černé pohovce, byla pověšená velká obrazovka, na které právě jel beze zvuku nějaký přírodopisný dokument. Pláž, palmy, vlnící se slaná voda, občas nějaká ryba.

Z pohovky okamžitě vystřelila Sandra. Vlasy měla stáhnuté do rozvrkočeného drdolu, její nádherné večerní líčení vystřídaly jen tlusté černé linky kolem očí a místo taneční róby měla na sobě černé legíny a vytahaný světle šedý svetr. Vypadala o hodně mladší, než před pár hodinami, když spolu tancovali. Napřáhl ruce, připravený k objetí, ale Sandra ho mrštně oběhla a vrhla se kolem krku muži vedle něj. No jasně. Až teď si ho Marigold mohl pořádně prohlédnout. Chlap jako hora, první vrásky kolem očí, bílé vlasy stažené v ohonu, stříbrné strniště. Vždyť na kurzy chodil celé čtyři týdny s nimi. Muž Sandru objal a bez větších problémů zvedl pár čísel nad zem. Ona jako dítě zakopala ve vzduchu nohama.

„Pusť mě, ty neřáde,“ začertila se. „Kde jste se tak dlouho loudali?“

„Má pravdu, Geralte,“ přidal se muž, který stál u knihovny a listoval tlustou bichlí. I jeho obličej si Marigold matně pamatoval z tanečních lekcí. Jeho vlasy byly hnědé a padaly mu do očí. Na tváři měl ošklivou jizvu, ale jeho pohled byl upřímný a klidný. „Gala sál je odsud sotva dvacet minut. Čekáme tu už půl čtvrté hodiny.“

Bělovlasý muž, Geralt, postavil Sandru zpátky na zem. Sundal si sako a pověsil je na věšák vedle dveří. Až teď si Marigold všiml, jak je na něm tradiční černý rolák upnutý. A jak je pod ním Geralt vyrýsovaný. No, není divu, že po něm Sandra jela.

„Sledovala nás dodávka, tak jsme si dali na čas.“

Sandra se zachmuřila. „Setřásli jste ji? Nejela sem za váma?“

Konečně se ozval řidič auta, který celou cestu v tichosti pochodoval celých třináct pater pár kroků za Geraltem a Marigoldem. Teď se pobaveně opíral o futra a usmíval se. A Marigoldovi došlo, že to byl Sandřin obvyklý taneční partner.

„Vypadám jako někdo, kdo nemá pod palcem setřásací manévry? Jel jsem přesně podle příručky.“

Geralt si odkašlal.

„No dobře, tak možná ne _přesně_ podle ní, ale jinak bysme toho zlotřilce nesetřásli ani za tejden.“

Řidič pokrčil rameny a posadil se na velký gauč vedle třetího muže, kterého si Marigold pamatoval z přestřelky v sále. Ten se teď na řidiče zamračil.

„Stejně nechápu, že jste nenechali řídit mě. Byli bysme tu za hodinu a půl a bez problémů. Coën je hovno řidič,“ pohodil hlavou k usměvavému řidiči. Coën se nedal o svou dobrou náladu nikterak okrást.

„Losování je losování,“ pokrčil rameny.

„To se ti to směje, když jsi nemusel čtyři tejdny jak panďulák tancovat s nadrženejma postaršíma dámama,“ odfrkl si sedící mladík.

„Lamberte, přestaň kňourat,“ okřikl ho, jak nejněžněji to šlo, muž stojící u knihovny, aniž by spustil oči z knihy, kterou se právě zaobíral. „Nebo tě tam zapíšu doopravdy, dokud se neučíš vážit si ženských.“

„Kdyby všecky vypadaly jako tady Ciri, tak bych neprotestoval,“ zabručel Lambert a pohodil hlavou k Sandře.

„Ciri?“ podivil se Marigold a svraštěl obočí. Pořád mu tak trochu připadalo, že kvůli nedostatku kyslíku prodělává jednu dlouhou mozkovou příhodu.

Sandra se na něj zazubila. „Ciri. To jsem já. Jmenuju se Ciri.“

„Ale… co Sandra?“ zahuhlal Marigold.

„Tobě se to jméno fakt líbilo?“ zašklebila se. „Sandra je děsný jméno. Zní spíš jako jméno pro hurikán než pro ženskou. Copak vypadám jako _Sandra_?“ zeptala se s jistým znechucením v hlase a otočila se na Geralta. „Vypadám jako Sandra, tati?“

To už bylo na Marigolda trochu moc.

„T-Tati?“ vydechl. „Heleďte, vážené osazenstvo,“ snažil se znít plný elánu a sebevědomí, stejně jako na firemních zasedáních, ale jeho znavený obličej prozrazoval pravý opak, „já vlastně nevím… Může mi někdo prosím říct, co tady dělám? A bylo by možné dostat trochu vody? Protože přísahám, že sebou do dvaceti vteřin švihnu.“

Nemusel to opakovat dvakrát. Geralt ho okamžitě chytil kolem ramen a pomohl mu dokodrcat se k pohovce. Vyžďuchal z ní Coëna s Lambertem a nechal Marigola, aby si lehl. Ten se ještě pokusil sundat si boty, ale všichni na něj sborově houkli, ať si s tím nedělá starosti. Sandra, teda vlastně Ciri, mu o pár vteřin později podala kelímek s ledovou vodou. Marigold se s tím nepáral a k podivu všech ostatních si kelímek vychrstnul do obličeje. Přísahal, že kdyby byl v kresleném seriálu, začala by z jeho hlavy komicky stoupat pára. Jakmile se první kapka vody dotkla jeho krku, bolestivě se zašklebil.

„Do prdele, to štípe,“ zamumlal skrze zatnuté zuby. Dřepnul k němu muž, který dosud četl, a krk mu opatrně zkontroloval.

„No jo, máte ho úplně spálený. Buďte rád, že ta struna nebyla tenčí. To by vás spíš, než uškrtila, rovnou podřízla.

„Díky,“ zabručel Marigold se zakloněnou hlavou. „Hned se cítím o moc líp.“

„No tak, Eskele, přece jsme si něco říkali o tom jednání s klientama,“ zabručel Lambert, který našel nové útočiště v křesílku vedle chlaďáku na vodu a četl si časopis BĚH A JÁ, který vytáhl kdo ví odkud. Eskel se na Marigolda omluvně usmál.

„Posaďte se, ošetřím vám to.“

Marigold, který stále netušil, kde je, a co se kolem něj děje, se tedy posadil a poslušně držel, zatímco mu Eskel, dlouhou úzkou ránu po celém obvodu krku desinfikoval. Možná, že kdyby byl plně při smyslech, by během ošetřování pořádně skuhral. Kdyby měl bílou košili, možná by naléhal, aby Eskel dával pozor, aby mu ji nezašpinil. Ale po takto divokém večeru ho trocha betadiny kolem krku a na černé košili nemohla rozhodit.

Do místnosti se vrátil Geralt. Marigold si ani nevšiml, že by předtím odešel. Nicméně byl zpátky, a i on na sobě měl, stejně jako zbytek osazenstva zasedací místnosti, sportovní tepláky. Ciri se na něj okamžitě pověsila a pasivně agresivně ho nutila, aby ji za večerní odvedenou práci pochválil. Což on samozřejmě, i když s lehce pobaveným úsměvem, udělal.

„Vesemir už volal?“ zeptal se poté.

„Ještě ne.“

„A bude volat?“

Za jeho zády se otevřely dveře.

„Jistě, že _bude_ volat,“ odpověděla mu příkře černovlasá žena v proklatě upnuté pouzdrové sukni, bílé košili a velice draze vypadajícím černém sáčku. Na krku se jí na šňůrce do rytmu kroku houpaly dioptrické brýle a v rukou nesla štos složek. Změřila si Geralta přísným pohledem, když kolem něj procházela. „Jsme seriózní agentura, ne banda paviánů, která si bez rozkazů dělá, co chce, pane…“ Významně se odmlčela. Geralt protočil oči.

„No tak, Yen, víš, jak se jmenuju.“

Yennin obličej zjihl a zasmála se. „Musíš mi zkazit každý dramatický příchod?“

„Promiň,“ pousmál se Geralt. „Ale ta image přísné paní sekretářky ti docela sedne.“

„Má pravdu, jseš v tom ohozu fakt kus,“ zachechtal se Lambert, který konečně zvedl oči od svého BĚHU A ŽIVOTA.

„Nech si zajít chuť.“ Marigold by přísahal, že na Lamberta Yen na zlomek vteřiny vyplázla jazyk. Ladným pohybem smetla Marigoldovy nohy z pohovky, oprášila polstrování a posadila se. Na konferenční stoleček rozložila několik dokumentů.

„Tak jak to šlo?“ zeptala se. Posadila si na nos brýle a začala listovat v jedné ze složek, které přinesla.

„Bylo to skvělý!“ ozvala se Ciri. Geralt ji okamžitě zpražil pohledem. „Teda… Pan Lettenhove to trochu schytal,“ zamumlala Ciri. „Ale mělas mě vidět, jak jsem chytla do kravaty toho chlápka! A pak jsem strhla té ženské paruku a…“

„Vedla si dobře,“ přerušil ji Geralt. Pohled, kterým Ciri častoval, jí rozhodně říkal, že o takových věcech se zkrátka nemluví. A Ciri najednou vypadala _ještě_ mladší. Do háje, pomyslel si Marigold, tak já už asi vážně nevím, co se tu děje.

„Moment,“ zamrkal. „Isabella měla paruku?“

„Si piš,“ zakřenila se Ciri. „A pěkně levnou.“

„Cirillo,“ přerušila ji příkře Yen. „Pomlouvat módu jiných dam? To ode mě teda nemáš.“

Ciri jen nakrčila nos. „Neměla ji ani _přilepenou_ , Yen.“

Yennefer se tiše zasmála a konečně vytáhla ze složky několik formulářů. Ruku s nimi natáhla k Lambertovi.

„Tu máš.“

„Co to je?“

„Tvoje žádost o laserovou zbraň.“

Lambert rychle vyskočil ze své židle, odhodil časopis a vytrhl jí papír z ruky.

„Zamítnuto?!“ vykřikl. „Jak to myslíš, zamítnuto?!“

„Podle šéfa ze zbrojovky na ni nemáš dost zkušeností. Máš to tam napsané.“

„Já že nemám dost zkušeností?“ začal se Lambert rozčilovat.

„To, žes byl jednou na laser game, se nepočítá,“ zachechtal se Coën.

„Vždyť jsem _vyhrál_!“

V tu chvíli zacukaly koutky i Marigoldovi. Jeho mysl se však okamžitě vrátila zpátky na gauč v malé zasedačce ve třináctém patře. Naklonil se k Yen, ale jen tak blízko, jak považoval za bezpečné.

„Promiňte, ale… Mohla byste mi říct, kde to jsem? A co tu dělám? Protože jestli takhle vypadá každej únos, nechal bych si to klidně líbit častěji.“

Yen si ho zaraženě prohlédla od hlavy až k patě. Pak se otočila na ostatní.

„Vy jste mu neřekli, kde je?“

Všichni zakroutili hlavou.

„Ani jste se mu nepředstavili?“

Všichni zakroutili hlavou.

Yen si nasupeně sundala brýle a nechala je zhoupnout na šňůrce. „Tady aby člověk všechno dělal sám,“ zamumlala a zvedla se. Uhladila si sáčko a sukni a postavila se pod velkou obrazovku, přímo naproti Marigoldovi. Nahodila strojený, profesionální úsměv.

„Jménem agentury _Vesemirovi vlčáci_ vás vítám na bezpečnostním záchytném bodě 3586-B. Jmenuji se Yennefer a manažersky zodpovídám za skupinu, která vás dnes večer v rámci objednávky zachránila před atentátem a dostala v pořádku do bezpečí.“ Natáhla k Marigoldovi ruku. Ten, ačkoli měl problém vstřebat všechno, co mu zrovna řekla, jí ruku pevně stisknul. „Abych vám představila své kolegy támhle u knihovny stojí Eskel, tohle je Lambert a tady u dveří jsou Geralt a Cirilla. Vaším dnešním řidičem byl Coën.“

„Těší mě. Marigold,“ věnoval všem zmatený úsměv. „Takže… Říkala jste na objednávku?“ otočil se zpátky k Yen. „Já si nic neobjednával.“

„Vy ne,“ věnovala mu Yen další ze svých profesionálních a absolutně neupřímných úsměvů. „Podle mých informací si nás objednala…“ prohrábla několik papírů položených na stole a opět si nasadila brýle, když vytáhla ten správný. „Ano. Vaše matka.“

„Matka? Ta přece ani neumí na smartphonu vytočit číslo…“

Yen se tiše zasmála. „Poslala nám e-mail. A můžete za to být rád.“

Budu jí za to muset poslat děkovnej koš nebo tak něco, pomyslel si. Ale zas ne moc velkej, aby si nemyslela, že ji mám rád.

„Dobrá, dobrá… Ale co se tedy vlastně stalo?“

Za Yen blikla obrazovka. Na chvíli zčernala a pak se na ní objevila vážná, klidná tvář staršího muže.

„Dobrý večer, vlčáci.“

„Dobrý večer, Vesemire,“ odpověděli všichni v místnosti sborově. Tedy, až na Marigolda, který ze sebe vykoktal překvapené „dobrý den“.

„Á, pan Lettenhove tedy v pořádku dorazil. Rád vás vidím,“ řekl Vesemir, ačkoliv na jeho obličeji nebyla žádná známka radosti vidět. „Nicméně přijměte mou nejhlubší omluvu za zranění, která jste během zásahu utržil. Samozřejmě vás budeme kompenzovat a strhneme to z výsledné částky našich služeb.“

Marigold ležérně mávnul rukou. „Hlava je na místě, tak si s tím nedělejte starosti.“

„To si povíme zejtra, až to začne pořádně bolet,“ zachechtal se za ním Lambert. Zbytek Vlčáků se jen potutelně zachechtal.

„Buď zdvořilý, Lamberte,“ napomenul ho Vesemir z obrazovky. „Ne každý klient je takhle smířlivý. Nicméně, pane Lettenhove, obávám se, že nebezpečí, ve kterém jste se nacházel, ještě zdaleka nepominulo.“

Marigold svraštěl obočí. „Ne? Myslel jsem, že Isabella s Jorgem jsou… Zlikvidovaní? Tak jste to říkali v autě?“ ohlédl se po ostatních.

Vesemir rozvážně pokýval hlavou. „Ano, ano. Isabella s Jorgem byli před několika hodinami předáni policejním bezpečnostním složkám. A právě bezpečnostní složky z nich dostaly informace o tom, že nebyli jedinými zabijáky, které máte, jak bych to řekl, _na krku_.“

„Ten byl dobrej,“ mrkla na obrazovku Ciri, zatímco Marigold si promnul bolavé a zarudlé hrdlo.

„To je mi teda pěkné,“ povzdechl si tím nejdiplomatičtějším tónem, jaký ze sebe byl schopný vydolovat. „Co jsou zač?“

„Podrobnosti zjišťujeme,“ odpověděl Vesemir. Klid v jeho hlasu Marigolda spíše znepokojoval, než uklidňoval. „Možná kartel pasoucí po produktech vaší firmy. Možná kartel pasoucí po vašich penězích. Možná kartel ekoteroristů…“

„Musí to být zrovna _kartel_?“ zašklebil se Marigold. „Organizovaný zločin mi k naší firmě dvakrát nesedí. A já nemám ve zvyku se s nikým zaplétat.“

„Tady s Ciri jste se večer zaplítali až až,“ ozval se z ničeho nic Eskel, který po dlouhé době zase zvedl oči od knihy.

Yen zrudla. „Co prosím?!“

Geralt pohotově zakroutil hlavou a pohledem Yen naznačil, ať se nestará. Alespoň ne teď.

„Bližší informace opravdu doposud nemáme,“ předešel trapné potyčce Vesemir. „Budeme vás o všem informovat hned, jak se naskytne nějaká stopa.“

„Hmm,“ pokýval hlavou Marigold. Zadíval se na ošoupaný tepich. „Takže… Ale šli opravdu po mně, že? Nespletli si mě s nikým? Někdo mě chce opravdu zabít?“

„Obávám se, že je to tak, jak říkáte.“

V místnosti nastalo tíživé ticho. Všichni sledovali Marigolda. Znali tuhle situaci až moc dobře. Člověk, který se dozvěděl, že se ho snaží další člověk zabít, to nikdy nebral úplně dobře. Potřeboval pár chvil na to, aby tuhle informaci vstřebal. Aby si v hlavě urovnal myšlenky a seřadil veškeré priority. Bankéři přepočítávali v mysli veškeré své úspory, businessmani se snažili z paměti přijít na to, jestli mají na to se z takové šlamastyky u zabijáka vyplatit. Manželky a manželé přemýšleli nad tím, že se se svým partnerem s vražednými úmysly měli rozejít už dávno, dokud nebylo pozdě. Lidé sedící na gauči se sklopenou hlavou a prázdným pohledem přemýšleli nad svými rodinami, nad psem, který byl zrovna sám doma, nad bezpečností svých dětí, nad budoucností, kterou si naplánovali a možná nikdy mít nebudou. Hlavou jim proběhly veškeré chyby, které kdy v životě udělali, a které by chtěli ještě stihnout napravit. A pak se buď rozbrečeli, rozeřvali nebo rozesmáli. A Marigold bohužel patřil k té nejhorší skupině.

„Paráda,“ vydechl a zadíval se na Vesemira s úsměvem od ucha k uchu.

Geralt, Eskel i Lambert sborově zavrčeli. Yennefer se křečovitě snažila udržet na tváři úsměv.

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli je na vaší situaci cokoli… Ehm… _Parádního_ ,“ odvětil Vesemir s kamennou tváří. „Nejste zdaleka mimo nebezpečí. Po pravdě jste ještě ve větším nebezpečí než před tímto nepovedeným atentátem.“

Marigold mávnul rukou. „Ále. Aspoň mám konečně výmluvu nepřijít pár dnů do práce.“

Vesemira zachránilo zazvonění telefonu.

„Budu muset končit. Mé rozkazy znáte, zbytek informací vám dá Yennefer. Držte se.“

Obrazovka zčernala.

O pár vteřin později se na ní opět objevily záběry z blíže nespecifikovatelné pláže.

„Takže,“ odkašlala si Yennefer. „Až se tadyhle pan Lettenhove přestane usmívat jako naprostý pitomec, dáme se do práce.“

Ciri a Lambert se posadili na pohovku vedle Marigolda, zatímco Eskel s Geraltem si zabrali každý místo na jedné postranní opěrce. Coën se nežinýroval a kecnul si na zem vedle pohovky. Yennefer si mezitím opět nasadila na nos tenké černé brýle a rozdala každému z Vlčáků složku s dokumenty. Každý z nich navíc vytáhl z kapsy telefon. Marigold si všiml, že jako na povel každý z nich zapnul nahrávání zvuku. Yennefer odkudsi vytáhla ovladač k obrazovce, na které se z ničeho nic objevila powerpointová prezentace.

„Podle dosavadních informací jsou Jorge Di Miglio a Isabella Casal Torrez členy překupnické drogové sítě. Ještě se nám nepodařilo zjistit, ze které přesně, ale naši lidé na tom pracují.“

„Kteří lidé?“ skočil Yen do řeči Eskel. Yennefer semkla rty a na chvíli se odmlčela.

„Yarpen s Yannickem.“

„Tos tam rovnou mohla jít sama a praštit Isabellu a Jorgeho po hlavě kladivem ještě dřív, než cokoliv řeknou.“

Yen se zamračila. „Zvládnou to. A vůbec, to není tvoje věc.“

„Je to moje věc, když mají z někoho vytřískat informace k mému případu,“ ohradil se Eskel. „Nebo tedy v jejich případě spíš _nevytřískat_.“

„Nikdo jiný nebyl volný,“ sykla Yen. „A nekecej mi do managementu nebo ti zmrazím výplatu za to rozbité okno minulý týden.“

Eskel zmlknul a pokynul jí rukou, aby pokračovala.

„O motivu zatím také nic nevíme, ale předpokládám, že do rána se nám podaří dohledat aspoň něco.“

„Pane Lettenhove,“ ozval se Coën, „nenapadá vás, proč by se o vás kdokoliv mohl zajímat?“

„Myslíte jako proč by mě někdo chtěl uškrtit během tanečních?“ zachechtal se Marigold. „V dnešní době? Těch důvodů může být spousta. Peníze, zhrzená láska, firma…“

„Co přesně vaše společnost dělá?“

„Není to _má_ společnost,“ opravil Eskela Marigold. „Ještě pořád patří matce. A nějakou dobu ještě nejspíš bude.“

„Ale na veřejnosti se jako majitel prezentujete vy.“

„Je to jen otázka času,“ pokrčil Marigold.

„Co teda vlastně děláte?“ zeptal se netrpělivě Lambert.

„Jsme farmaceutická společnost. Ne, že bychom přímo vyráběli, ale financujeme výrobu nových experimentálních léků, volně dostupných přípravků a léků na předpis. Momentálně se nejvíce zaměřujeme na léky na astma.“ Marigold nevědomky nasadil svůj obchodní hlas, tedy mluvil přesně jako ve chvílích, kdy se snažil jejich společnost představit novým investorům.

„Tady čtu,“ promluvil Geralt, „že součástí vašeho koncernu společností je i AloVe Ltd.“

„Ta pyramida s aloe gelem?“ zachechtal se Coën. „Na to skočila moje tchýně.“

„Není to pyramida,“ osopil se na něj Marigold.

„Jasně, že není,“ střelila Yen po Coënovi další výhružný pohled. „Pane Lettenhove, promiňte tu morbidní otázku, ale nenapadá vás, kdo by z vaší smrti mohl mít nějaký užitek?“

„Prosím. Pan Lettenhove byl můj otec, mně můžete klidně říkat Marigold,“ zazubil se Marigold nazpět. Yennin pohled mu ale jasně říkal, že ji to ani trochu nezajímá. „No, užitek by z toho určitě měly ostatní farmaceutické společnosti. Před půl rokem jsme koupili Zamici Co. a tím pádem se z nás stal největší a nejvlivnější výzkumný koncern. Drogový kartel taky dává smysl, jelikož se nám podařilo před rokem prosadit, aby některé opiáty běžně využívané jako drogy v chudších oblastech byly plošně pouze na předpis.“

„Co někdo ze společnosti?“

„Možná tak někdo z rady. Nebo investoři. Ale nenapadá mě proč.“

„Co nějací členové rodiny?“

Marigold zakroutil hlavou. „Nepřipadá v úvahu. Matka má svůj podíl a velice dobře zajištěný důchod. Z mé smrti by nic neměla. A jiné příbuzné nemám.“

Všichni na chvíli zmlkli. Marigold sledoval, jak jim hlavami šrotují myšlenky a přemýšlí nad tím, na co by se ještě mohli v té zapeklité situaci zeptat.

Yen zapípaly hodinky. Rychle alarm vypnula a opět se strojeně usmála.

„Je mi líto, ale musíme se pohnout z místa. Vás, _pane Lettenhove_ , přesuneme do jednoho z našich bé ó zetek.“

„Kamže?“

„Bezpečný obytný zařízení. Prostě barák, kde budete v bezpečí,“ poplácal ho po rameni Lambert. Síla v každém plácnutí Marigoldovi na pocitu bezpečí opravdu nepřidala.

„Nemáme moc času,“ šlehla po něm pohledem Yennefer. „Z budovy odjedou čtyři identická vozidla. Každý z vás bude řídit jedno.“

„Ale nás je pět,“ přerušila ji Ciri.

„Ty nikam nepojedeš.“

„Ale…“

„Za osm hodin máš zkoušku z fyziologie, takže se půjdeš vyspat,“ řekla nesmlouvavě Yen a Ciriiny námitky nevnímala. „Každý z vás bude řídit jedno z vozidel. Provedete všechny manévry popsané ve složce a pak každý z vás zamíří k jednomu z našich zařízení, kde vozidlo necháte a vrátíte se domů po vlastní ose. Vozidlo s panem Lettenhovem samozřejmě zamíří do bé ó zetka, kde s ním jeho řidič počká, dokud se neozvu já nebo Vesemir.

„Kdo s ním půjde?“ zeptal se Geralt.

Yennefer se pousmála a vytáhla z kapsy sáčka čtyři sirky. „Jdeme losovat, pánové.“

O pět minut později scházel Marigold opět třináct pater schodiště dolů po boku Geralta. V uších mu ještě pořád doznívala hádka, do které se Ciri s Yen pustily jen co skončila schůze.

„Geralte?“

„Ano?“

„Kolik je vlastně Ciri?“

„Devatenáct.“

Marigold vědoucně pokýval hlavou a snažil se skrýt fakt, že uvnitř křičí. Do prdele. Nechápal, jak to udělala, že na sambě vypadala o tolik starší. A on by se blázen spustil s takovou mladou káčou.

„Geralte?“

„Hmm.“

„A kolik je tobě?“

Geralt se pobaveně pousmál a otevřel před Marigoldem těžké kovové dveře vedoucí do temné garáže.

***

Cesta jim zabrala dobré čtyři hodiny. Chvíli se motali v centru, aby případně setřásli kohokoli, kdo by je snad mohl sledovat, a pak se konečně vydali z města ven. Geralt jel přesně podle předpisů, tak, aby jejich černá oktávka nevzbuzovala žádné podezření. Marigolda jen trochu děsil fakt, že Geralt jel celou dobu v tichosti, bez zapnutého rádia. Ale vzhledem k tomu, že sám na zadním sedadle brzy poté, co opustili město, usnul, neděsilo ho to nijak dlouho. Probudil se až když zastavili na benzince. Zatímco Geralt tankoval, Marigold se rozespale rozhlížel z okýnek kolem. Svítalo.

„Jak dlouho ještě pojedeme?“ zívnul, když se Geralt posadil zpět za volant.

„Nanejvýš půl hodiny,“ odpověděl Geralt. To, že byl celou noc vzhůru, na něm nebylo nijak znát. „Klidně ještě spěte, vzbudím vás, až budeme na místě.“

„Geralte,“ pousmál se Marigold. „Můžeš mi klidně tykat. Jsem Marigold.“

Geralt neodpověděl a nastartoval.

Přesně jak předpovídal, po půl hodině zaparkovali u malého domečku na okraji jakési vesnice. Její název na ceduli Marigold nepostřehl, a když se na to zeptal Geralta, ten mu odpověděl, že je možná dobře, že to neví, protože to aspoň nebude moct nikomu vykecat. Domeček stál na konci dlouhé řady domků lemujících silnici. Měl malou předzahrádku, garáž, a podle všeho i zahradu za domem obehnanou vysokým živým plotem. Vypadal úplně stejně, jako všechny ostatní domečky kolem. Geralt zajel do garáže, zkontroloval, že se za nimi automatická vrata opravdu dobře zaklapla, a otevřel Marigoldovi dveře. Ten se celý pomuchlaný vyškrábal z auta ven a s hlasitým zívnutím se protáhl.

„Takže tady teď budem?“ zahuhlal. Geralt jen kývnul a vydal se dveřmi v rohu garáže do domu. Marigold ho následoval.

„Takže tady je obývák,“ mávnul Geralt rukou k místnosti s gaučem, knihovnou a televizí. Byla vymalovaná bleděmodře a na zdech byly fotografie přírody. Marigold nebyl schopný rozlišit, odkud by fotografie mohly být. V rohu stál šachový stolek se dvěma židlemi. „Těmihle dveřmi se jde do kuchyně a támhle vlevo je koupelna a toaleta. A vedle koupelny je vaše ložnice.“

Zvenku domeček vypadal rozhodně větší. Ačkoli byl útulně zařízený, Marigold si už při příchodu připadal, že se ve stísněném prostoru dusí. I tak se usmál a kývnul. „Jasně.“

„Tak, a teď pár pravidel,“ otočil se Geralt k němu. Hleděl na něj s kamenným pohledem a Marigold z toho z nějakého důvodu znervózněl. „Okna jsou vyztužená, nic, co jimi projde, by vás nemělo zasáhnout, ať už je to kámen, šíp nebo kulka. Nicméně by se mohlo stát, že se okno při nárazu roztříští a mohly by vás zasáhnout střepy. Budete se tedy od oken držet co nejdál. V ložnici si můžete přes den roztáhnout závěsy, okno vede do zahrady, kterou by se sem neměl nikdo dostat, ale ostatní okna budou po celý den i noc zatemněná. Z domu nebudete vycházet, pokud vám k tomu nedám svolení. Pokud budete potřebovat něco zvenčí, řeknete mi to a já vám to seženu.“

„Jasně,“ kývnul znovu Marigold.

„Nějaké otázky?“

„Heslo k wifině?“

Geralt na něj chvíli hleděl bez známky jakýchkoliv emocí.

„Tady wifi není.“

Marigold překvapeně zamrkal. Není tu wifi? Tak to je smolík. „No, fajn, tak pojedu přes data,“ zamumlal a vytáhl z kapsy telefon. Geralt mu jej okamžitě vytrhnul z ruky.

„Nebudete.“

„Ale! To je _můj_ telefon!“ zamračil se Marigold. Jako malé dítě hleděl na Geralta, neúprosnou horu svalů, na Geralta, který mohl být o dobrých deset let starší než on, na Geralta se zarostlou a větrem ošlehanou tváří a stříbrnými vlasy staženými do pevného drdolu, na Geralta, v jehož obličeji se nezračilo nic, kromě naprostého odhodlání.

„Nikdo se nesmí dozvědět, kde se nacházíte. Takže žádné telefonáty, žádné e-maily, žádné zprávy na messengeru.“

„Musím přece nějak pracovat,“ složil si Marigold ruce na prsou. „Nemůžete mi přece zabránit v práci.“

„Vaše matka se o všechno postará. Představenstvo je přesvědčené o tom, že jste jel vyjednávat nový obchod do Singapuru, a vaše schůzky, které není schopná vyřídit ona nebo váš asistent, přeložila na neurčito. Nemusíte se bát.“

Marigold si povzdechl. „Fajn. Ale aspoň hada si na telefonu ve volnejch chvílích hrát můžu, ne?“

Geraltovi cukly koutky.

„No fajn, tak hada ne, ale candy crush by mi chyběl. No tak, prosím, přece se tady nemůžu ukousat nudou!“

Geralt mu telefon podal zpátky. Ve chvíli, kdy po něm Marigold sáhnul, si ho však Geralt přitáhl zpátky k tělu. „Varuju vás, jestli zjistím, že lezete, kam nemáte, jste bez telefonu do odvolání.“

„Jasně,“ ušklíbl se Marigold. „A rovnou mi k tomu třeba můžeš dát zaracha.“ Telefon Geraltovi konečně sebral a strčil si ho zpátky do kapsy.

„Heleď, Geralte,“ rozhlédl se. „Nevím jak ty, ale já mám docela hlad.“

„Poslužte si,“ ukázal Geralt ke kuchyni. Sám se pak svalil na gauč v obýváčku a pustil v televizi zprávy.

Marigold se tedy vydal do kuchyně. Byla malá, ale čistá a vyvedená ve dřevě a příjemných neutrálních barvách. Idylku narušovaly jen velké námořní hodiny, které tikaly tak nahlas, že se Marigold nemohl soustředit. Otevřel velkou lednici. Byla plná jídla. A on si nebyl jistý, co s ním.

„Geralte?!“ křiknul.

„Ano?“ ozval se z obýváku.

„Co si můžu dát?!“

„Cokoliv,“ odvětil Geralt. „Je tam spousta chleba, tak si udělejte třeba tousty. Toustovač je někde v lince.“

„Mhm, dobře!“

Geralt se uvelebil na gauči o něco pohodlněji. Ten gauč měl rád a měl v něm už za tu dobu vysezené své oblíbené místo. Sledoval, jak na ploché obrazovce pobíhají policisté, protože se do hlavního města zrovna sjížděli velvyslanci z půlky Evropy. Strašnej humbuk. Uslyšel za sebou kroky.

„Geralte?“

„Ano?“ otočil se k Marigoldovi.

„Co je to toustovač?“

***

Už měl na krku spoustu lidí. Spoustu sportovně neschopných lidí, se kterými musel utíkat před zabijáky, spoustu tvrdohlavých lidí, které musel neustále tahat od oken, spoustu panovačných lidí, kteří si mysleli, že bé ó zetko bude palác a Geralt jejich nový sluha. Spoustu lidí během pobytu v opuštěném a tichém domě naučil trpělivosti a úctě, několik z nich dokonce i šachy. Ale nikdy nikoho nemusel učit, jak si uvařit čaj.

„Jak poznám, že je ta voda dost horká?“

„Jak to myslíte? Přece bude vřít, ta konvice se sama vypne a je to.“

„Ale tadyhle na krabičce se píše, že ta voda má mít 90 stupňů celsia. Jak poznám, že má zrovna 90 stupňů?“

Geralt si promnul kořen nosu. Posledních pár dnů nevěděl, jestli se má smát nebo brečet.

„Pane Lettenhove,“ povzdechl si.

„Už jsem ti říkal, abys mi tykal.“

„Je to pytlíkový čaj. Tak levný, že ani nemá šňůrku, za kterou byste ho z toho hrnku mohl vylovit. Myslím si, že opravdu nezáleží, jestli ta voda bude mít 90 nebo 100 stupňů, i kdybyste to zalil šampaňským, stejně to bude jen levný čaj.“

Marigold se znovu zamyšleně zadíval na krabičku ovocného Jemče, kterého svíral v ruce.

„Teda, vy chudí máte fakt smutnej život,“ zabručel.

Geralt zaraženě zvedl obočí.

Marigold si jeho pohledu všimnul a hned se rozchechtal. „Dělám si srandu. Jen jsem chtěl vidět, jestli to s tebou hne.“ Geralt si znovu povzdechl. „Takže je jedno, čím to zaliju? A předpokládám, že stopky na to, abych tam ten pytlík nechal přesně tři minuty, si taky nastavovat nemusím, co?“

Geralt se pousmál.

„Tak jo. Dáš si taky?“ zeptal se Marigold a položil krabičku na linku. „Je tu ještě… Hmm,“ začal se hrabat v horní skříňce vedle digestoře. „Nějakej rooibos s jahodou, kterej mimochodem smrdí jak mokrej pes, a heřmánek.“

„Ten rooibos, prosím.“

„Věděl jsem, že jsi muž vytříbené chuti,“ zasmál se Marigold.

Sice mu to trvalo skoro patnáct minut a neustále nebyl schopný pochopit, že v celém domě není ani jeden jediný podšálek, ale nakonec na stoleček v obýváku položil dva hrnky s čajem.

„Zapomněls na cukr,“ ozval se Geralt. Marigold však jen zkřivil tvář.

„Cukr? Takhle prznit čaj? Ses posral, ne?“

Geralt mlčel. Trpělivě čekal, až se Marigold napije. Ten po prvním doušku chvíli zíral prázdným pohledem na televizi a pak se beze slova zvedl. Donesl cukr.

Seděli spolu na gauči a sledovali zprávy. Když došlo na ekonomiku, Marigold okamžitě vytáhl telefon.

„Neboj,“ zahuhlal směrem ke Geraltovi, který natáhl krk, co to šlo, aby viděl, co Marigold dělá. „Jen si potřebuju pár věcí zapsat.“ Skutečně, do excelovské tabulky zapisoval jedno číslo za druhým. Geralt jim nerozuměl, ale chápal, že jde o něco s akciemi a penězi. V číslech se nikdy moc nevyznal a občas nezvládal ovládat ani vlastní, velice obyčejný, bankovní účet. Nicméně Marigoldovy prsty klouzaly po klávesnici a zapisovaly a zapisovaly. Chvílemi zvládal psát, aniž by se koukal na displej, místo toho zíral soustředěně na moderátora v televizi. Teda, momentálně to nebyl moderátor, ale nějaký expert z Karlovky.

Už spolu byli zavření týden. A jeho stále ještě překvapovalo, že jediná chvíle, kdy Marigold odhazoval svou usměvavou, lehkovážnou a veselou osobnost, byla ta, kdy sledoval každodenní odpolední ekonomické zprávy. Během jediné hodiny se z Geraltova pubertálního spolubydlícího, který se ještě ráno pokoušel sešplhat na zahradu z půdy po svázaných prostěradlech jen proto, aby zkrátka vyzkoušel, jestli to jde, stal naprosto racionální a tvrdě pracující dospělý muž, jehož blankytně modré oči těkaly z obrazovky na displej a zpět. Levou rukou si neustále shrnoval vlnité světlé vlasy za ucho, aby mu nebránily ve výhledu, a sem tam mrzutě svraštěl obočí a zamyšleně si promnul bradu. Občas lehce zakroutil hlavou, sem tam začal z hlavy vypočítávat podíly a procenta, přičemž se jeho rty lehce pohybovaly, jak si všechno v duchu přeříkával.

A Geralt z něj v takových chvílích nemohl spustit oči.

„Tak co? Všechno v pořádku?“ zeptal se Geralt, když na obrazovce objevila žena v tmavě modrých šatech a začala pro změnu vysvětlovat, jak zítra nad severními Čechami projde tlaková níže.

„Budeme muset trochu zabrat,“ řekl Marigold a schoval telefon zpět do kapsy. „Ale myslím, že žádný průšvih na krku zatím nemáme.“

„Vážně z těch čísel něco poznáte?“ napil se Geralt svého teď už vychladlého čaje.

„Jo, dá se z nich poznat docela dost věcí. Občas stačí dvě tři čísla, abys poznal, že se včera ve firmě ulejval údržbář na třetím poschodí.“

„Opravdu?“

„Jasně, že ne,“ ušklíbl se Marigold. Geralt se dopáleně usmál. „Ale aspoň tak nějak vím, jestli matka neudělala nějakou botu.“

Geralt přepnul ze zpráv o počasí na curlingový turnaj na eurosportu. „Nemusíte mi odpovídat, pane Lettenhove…“

„Říkal jsem, že jsem mi můžeš tykat.“

„… ale nemohu si nevšimnout, že o své matce nemluvíte dvakrát hezky.“

„Hmm.“

„Nemáte dobré vztahy?“

Marigold se pousmál a chvíli mlčel. Geralt moc dobře poznal, že tím, jak se začal skládat na gauči do nějaké aspoň trochu pohodlné pozice, se snaží získat si trochu času na rozmyšlenou.

„Jak bych to… Je to docela pokrok od toho, jak jsem jí až do pětadvaceti říkal _macecha_.“

Au. Geralt chápavě přikývnul. Vyčkával. Nechtěl z Marigolda informace tahat, vzhledem k tomu, že to zjevně bylo citlivé téma, ale zároveň to mohly být informace, které jim pomohou v jejich vyšetřování.

„Maminka umřela, když mi bylo dvanáct,“ řekl Marigold. Nevědomky si přitáhl kolena k hrudi.

„To mě mrzí,“ odvětil Geralt. Marigold se pousmál a na výraz díku kývnul.

„Měla rakovinu slinivky. Během půl roku bylo po všem,“ pokrčil rameny. „Otec se dva měsíce po pohřbu oženil s Betty. Nevím, co na ní viděl. Jasně, asi tam šlo o nějaký peníze, Bettyina rodina vlastnila velkou chemičku, ale jinak? Ani mi moc nepřipadalo, že by si rozuměli.“

Schoulený na gauči v teplákách a tričku, bradou opřený o kolena, Marigold připomínal spíš smutného puberťáka, než onoho velkého a všude opěvovaného obchodního krále. Geralt chvíli váhal, zda promluvit. „Váš otec zemřel teprve před pár lety, jestli se nemýlím, že ano?“

Marigold se chabě zasmál. „Upravte si tam u vás ty kartotéky. Ne, táta umřel skoro před deseti lety. Potom se náš vztah s matkou tak nějak… Nevím, zlepšil? Otazník?“ pokrčil rameny. „Začali jsme se trochu líp snášet. A teď si docela rozumíme. Teda, ne, že bysme se bavili o osobních věcech a tak. Ale aspoň v rámci vedení firmy po sobě pořád neřveme.“

„Idylka.“

„Nech si toho,“ zachechtal se Marigold a lehce Geralta bosým chodidlem kopnul do stehna. „Jsme v pohodě. Matka se stejně chystá do důchodu, už je jí přes 60.“

„Na co čeká?“

„Musí počkat, až se ožením.“

Geralt se uchechtl. V prvním momentu myslel, že si z něj Marigold zase střílí, ale jeho pohled ho utvrdil v tom, že to není vtip ani v nejmenším. „Počkat, to jako opravdu?“

„Jo,“ kývnul Marigold. „Táta byl vtipálek. A taky byl vždycky tak trochu posedlý tím, aby ze mě byl _opravdový mužský, se vším všudy_ ,“ odříkal se zdviženým prstem, přičemž napodobil hlas svého otce. „V závěti je specificky napsáno, že zdědím jeho podíl společnosti až ve chvíli, kdy se ožením.“

„To je… Jak bych to řekl…“

„Ujetý?“ zachechtal se Marigold. „Jo, taky si myslím. Matka se mi už deset let snaží dohodit dcery svých kamarádek.“

„Bez úspěchu, předpokládám.“

„Předpokládáš velice správně,“ pochválil ho Marigold s úsměvem. Znovu se na gauči rozvalil a natáhl si nohy, chodidly se opřel o Geraltovo stehno. „Ale mám pár nových tipů.“

„Na Ciri ani nemysli.“

Marigold se málem zakuckal. „Hele, počkej. Ne,“ vykoktal ze sebe. „Já si fakt myslel, že je jí tak třicet. Teda… Nechci ji urazit, nemyslím tím, že vypadala _staře_ , jen… Vypadala tak jako… _vyspěle._ Oukej, teď vypadáš, jako kdybys mě chtěl zabít. Tak nevypadala vyspěle. Ale fakt dobře tancovala a rozhodně byla nejhezčí v tom celým sále. Teda… Do prdele nekoukej na mě tak. Oukej, nebyla. Nebyla vůbec pěkná. Teda jo, jasně, že byla pěkná, vždyť je celá po tobě…“

Geraltův obličej zjihnul „Dělám si srandu.“

Marigold se nafouknul. „Hej. To není fér.“

„Co není fér?“ zachechtal se Geralt.

„Nemůžeš dělat srandičky, když už tejden předstíráš, že nemáš smysl pro humor.“

„Zapomínáš, že práce v přestrojení vždycky vyžaduje perfektní herecký výkon,“ zaculil se Geralt. Koutkem oka postřehl, že Kanada zrovna na obrazovce urvala další curlingové kolo proti Švédsku.

„No jo, ty herečko,“ zamumlal Marigold. „Ale vůbec, jaký to je, bejt tajnej agent?“

Geralt se zachechtal. „Nejsem tajný agent. Ti většinou pracují pro vládní organizace. My jsme soukromníci.“

„Takže _detektivové_?“ zajásal nadšením Marigold.

„Detektivové jsou policisté,“ zasmál se Geralt. „My jsme prostě jen příslušníci soukromých bezpečnostních služeb.“

„To zní trochu nudně.“

„Však má taky Lambert na vizitkách napsáno _supertajný superšpion_ ,“ zasmál se Geralt. „Ale myslím, že jako příslušník soukromých bezpečnostních služeb působím trochu věrohodněji.“

„Souhlas,“ kývnul Marigol. „Ale kdybys náhodou měl u sebe Lambertovu vizitku, fakt moc rád bych ji viděl.“

Marigold se natáhl ke svému hrnku a kopnul do sebe poslední zbytky jablečného čaje se skořicí. „A jak se vůbec k takové práci člověk dostane?“

Geralt upřel zrak na obrazovku, kde právě Anna Hasselborgová metnula žlutý kámen přímo do středu. „Nevím, jestli je na to nějaký návod. Zrovna k Vlčákům se všichni dostali tak nějak bez vlastního přičinění.“

„Takže jsi neplánoval od malička, že budeš honit zloduchy a ve volných chvílích tancovat sambu?“ zasmál se Marigold.

„A vy jste plánoval, že budete nejbohatší Evropan pod 40?“ zeptal se Geralt, možná až příliš vážně.

„Ne. Plánoval jsem, že budu popelář. A můžeš mi tykat.“

„Tak to jste na tom stejně jako Coën,“ pousmál se Geralt. „Ale třeba já mám vystudovanou fyzioterapii a coaching. Vesemir mě kontaktoval, když mi bylo 22 a vyhrál jsem univerzitní půlmaraton, ještě před tím, než jsem měl dodělanou vysokou. A já jsem byl mladý, nevěděl jsem, co jiného dělat, nevěděl jsem, kde jinde hledat práci, tak jsem kývnul.“

„Páni. Takže sporťák,“ zaculil se Marigold. „Ne, že by to nebyl poznat. Vypadáš jako někdo, kdo se vysvalenej už narodil.“

Geralt pokrčil rameny. „V podstatě jo. V pasťáku nebylo moc co jiného dělat. A v kolektivu věčně naštvaných a rozladěných děcek vyhrává ten nejsilnější.“

Marigold se uvnitř trochu zarazil, ale snažil se, aby to na jeho přátelském zevnějšku nebylo poznat. „V pasťáku?“ zopakoval po Geraltovi. Nevěděl, jak se má slušně zeptat, čím si to zasloužil.

Geralt chvíli mlčel. Vlastně si až teď uvědomil, o čem si to s Marigoldem celou dobu povídají. Přece pravidlo číslo jedna je, že nemáš klientovi o sobě říkat nic osobního. Jenže s Marigoldem se povídalo tak dobře…

„Byl jsem od mala v děcáku. Ve čtrnácti si mě vzali pěstouni, ale hned po pár týdnech se ukázalo, že to tam moc neklapalo. Když jsem zjistil, že ten chlap doma po tají mlátí svou manželku, trochu jsem vyzkratoval.“

Marigold ho lehce požďuchnul chodidlem. Ne, aby ho pobídl, nebo aby ho zastavil. Jeho pohled Geraltovi říkal _rozumím, nic víc říkat nemusíš_. A Geraltovi spadl kámen ze srdce.

„A jak ses dostal z děcáku na vysokou? Teda, ne že bych pochyboval o tvých schopnostech, ale je to trochu nezvyklý.“

Geraltova nálada se zase trochu zlepšila. „Vtipná historka. Víš, jak jsem říkal, že si mě Vesemir vyhlídl, když mi bylo 22? Vlastně si mě vyhlídl, když mě umísili do pasťáku. A Lamberta s Eskelem taky. A Coëna jakbysmet.“

„Jo. Protože to nezní ani trochu úchylně,“ zašklebil se Marigold.

Geralt protočil oči, ale Marigold si moc dobře všímal úsměvu, který se mu loudil na rty.

„Začal nám anonymně sponzorovat různé kroužky a vybavení. Já díky němu mohl dělat atletiku a jezdit na koni. Lambert mohl začít dělat závodně Muay Thai a potají v noci závodit s autama po městě, Eskel zase dělal závodně šerm, dokonce se dostal na univerzitní olympiádu. A Coën mohl pomáhat na statku a starat se o ovce a krávy a takový blbiny. A všechny nás díky jeho penězům přeřadili na soukromou střední. Museli jsme za to jen plnit docela přísný edukační plán, který nám Vesemir nařídil. Učili jsme se hodně jazyků, politiky, chemie… Nevěděli jsme proč, ale dělali jsme, co nám řekne, jinak nám bylo jasné, že žádnou lepší budoucnost už v životě mít nebudeme. A jakmile nás Vesemir konečně osobně oslovil, začalo to dávat smysl.“

Marigold se s bradou opřenou o dlaň usmíval a poslouchal.

„Co je?“ zamračil se Geralt.

„Máš strašně příjemnej hlas.“

Geralt ve zlomku vteřiny zrudnul. Vlastně ani nevěděl proč. Něco v Marigoldově hlase mu vehnalo do žaludku motýlky.

Naštěstí ho zachránilo zazvonění telefonu. Klasického telefonu. Vedle dveří na zahradu byla na stěně přimontovaná pevná linka, která už zajisté zažila lepší časy, ale podle Geralta to byl pečlivě zkontrolovaný aparát, na který se jen tak někdo nemohl napíchnout. Geralt vyskočil na nohy, přešel kolem gauče ke dveřím a zvedl sluchátko. Chvíli poslouchal, pak něco tiše zamumlal a zase sluchátko položil. Posadil se zpátky k Marigoldovi.

„Nějaké novinky?“ zeptal se Marigold. Geralt však jen zakroutil hlavou.

„Nic. Mám vás ujistit, že se opravdu snaží, ale stopy zatím nikam nevedou.“

Marigold si povzdechl. „Jak dlouho tu ještě budeme?“

„Dokud nenajdou toho, kdo vás chce zabít.“ Nebo dokud vaše paní matka nepřestane platit. Co přijde dřív.

„Jak dlouho?“

Geralt pokrčil rameny. „Těžko říct. Pár týdnů, měsíc, dva…“

Marigold si povzdechl a znovu bosým chodidlem lehce Geralta pošťouchnul. „No co. Aspoň, že jsem tu s tebou.“

Geralt se pousmál a sledoval Agnes Knochenhauerovou, která právě Kanadě vyrazila z terče kámen. „Hmm.“ Nevěděl, co na to odpovědět.

***

Během druhého týdne Geralt Marigolda naučil prát a zapínat myčku. S jídlem to však bylo čím dál horší. Marigold, jak se konec konců sám přiznal, v životě neviděl sporák, a donáška v jejich případě nepřipadala v úvahu. Když ne proto, že teď vlastně neměli existovat, tak proto, že do malé vesničky u lesa by nikdo s donáškou nepřijel. Jen jednou se k nim stavil na otočku Coën, který nechal přede dveřmi bednu s novými zásobami a dvě pizzy, o které ho Geralt po telefonu poprosil. Jinak měli utrum. A tak musel vařit Geralt. Což o to, nevadilo by mu vařit pro sebe, ale opravdu se nebyl jistý, jestli je vůbec legální jeho kulinářské schopnosti sdílet s ostatními. A už vůbec si nebyl jistý, jestli Marigold, člověk, co od útlého věku nejedl nic, co by neuvařil přední šéfkuchař, bude schopný jeho jídla skousnout. Geralt nebyl špatný kuchař, ale většina jeho jídel měla jediný účel – dodat živiny a energii. Na chuť nikdy moc nehleděl. Bylo vidět, že se ve většině případů Marigold usmívá jen ze slušnosti, ale dokud jedl, bylo podle Geralta všechno v pořádku.

Marigolda samotného už pobyt v bezpečí začínal unavovat. Od rána do večera zíral toužebně z okna na zahradu a doufal, že už brzy bude moct zase ven. S Geraltem stihli zhlédnout celou trilogii Indiana Jonese (protože Křišťálová lebka v tomto universu neexistuje, děkovat mi všichni můžou později), všechny Smrtonosné pasti, Kill Billa, několik Jamesů Bondů, no zkrátka hromadu filmů, které Marigoldovi na pocitu bezpečí dvakrát nepřidávaly, ale byla to jediná DVDčka, která ve skříňce v obýváku byla. Dneska večer měli načnout sloupeček rodinných filmů a začít měli Nocí v muzeu. Geralt ten den nevypadal úplně dobře. Už minulý večer začal kýchat a, i přes to, že byl normálně docela bledý, Marigoldovi se zdálo, že splývá s bílým potahem gauče. Navíc se při každém pohybu mračil trochu víc než obyčejně a Marigold ho začínal podezřívat, že ho bolí svaly. Nejspíš nachladl, když se pár dní zpátky vydal na střechu srovnat pár tašek, skrze které jim kapalo do koupelny.

„Není tu někde nějaká kuchařka?“ zvedl se z gauče, když v televizi začaly reklamy. Zrovna koukali na třetí díl MASHe v řadě. Marigold dokráčel ke knihovně a začal v ní hledat.

„Na co kuchařku?“ ozval se z gauče Geralt. Marigold se pro sebe usmál. Geralt poslední hodinu spal, i když se snažil vypadat, že ne.

„Udělám ti nějakou polívku nebo něco. Vypadáš děsně.“

„Nic mi není,“ zahuhlal Geralt. S bolestivým zavrčením se zvedl a už už se chystal jít za ním, ale Marigold ze spodní poličky vytáhl Kuchařku babičky Marušky a Geralta bez okolků žďuchnul tak silně, až se svalil zpátky na pohovku. Marigold přes něj ještě hodil deku a vydal se do kuchyně.

Tak.

A co teď.

Žádnej génius nejseš, říkal si pro sebe, zkušenosti taky nemáš, ale číst umíš a pracovat podle návodů taky. Přece sis jednou zvládl složit i kabinet na víno. No. Tak zvládneš uvařit i blbou polívku.

„Jste si jistý, že to zvládnete?“ ozval se ještě jednou Geralt. Za jeho slovy následovalo další kýchnutí.

„Neboj, zmáknu to,“ odvětil Marigold až příliš rychle. „A můžeš mi klidně tykat!“ Stáhnul si vlasy do culíku a dal se do čtení.

O hodinu později se domem konečně začala linout vůně něčeho, co aspoň trochu připomínalo jídlo. Marigold si jako vždy stanovil vysoké cíle, a tak kromě kuřecího vývaru udělal i to nejjednodušší, co v knížce našel, tedy šunkafleky. Za poslední dva týdny si všimnul, že má Geralt docela rád maso, tak by mu to mohlo přijít vhod. A navíc jich udělal omylem tolik, že jim určitě musely zbýt i na večeři a další oběd. Výhra. Polévka spokojeně pobublávala a Marigold, celý hrdý na svou práci, nabral půl naběračky, se kterou se vydal za Geraltem. Jednak nebyl schopný polévku dochutit, protože absolutně netušil, kde se v kuchyni nachází jakékoli koření, kromě soli a pepře, a navíc se chtěl pochlubit, že se mu podařilo u toho nepodpálit celý dům. Už se nadechoval, že se začne chvástat svým veledílem, když mu došlo, že Geralt nebyl na gauči. Stál u dveří vedoucích z obýváku do zahrady a koukal ven. U ucha měl sluchátko a vypadal smutně.

„Já vím, já vím, ale… Opravdu to teď… Ne, nemám nic. Tak se zkus zeptat Eskela. Já vím, že už mu dlužíme, ale… Yen, prosím.“ Promnul si obličej a opřel se čelem o futra. Poslouchal. „Nějak to seženu. Pozdravuj ji…“

Hovor evidentně skončil dřív, než stačil domluvit. Odevzdaně zavěsil sluchátko do aparátu a vydal se zpátky ke gauči. Marigold se tak tak stihl schovat zpátky do kuchyně. Naběračku vrátil zpátky do hrnce a podrbal se za uchem. Nakonec Geraltovi přinesl hrnek heřmánkového čaje.

„Tu máš,“ prohodil a vtiskl mu hrnek rovnou do dlaní. „Prej to pomáhá na nachlazení.“

Geralt se unaveně usmál a poděkoval. „Vyznáte se v bylinkách?“

„Ne, ale má důvěra v babičku Marušku je bezmezná,“ zazubil se Marigold. „A tady k tomu máš paralen. Nic jinýho jsem v lékárničce nenašel. Máš hlad? Myslím, že mám uvařeno, tak se klidně můžeme najíst.“

„Jasně, proč ne,“ odvětil Geralt. Vypadal, že je myšlenkami úplně někde jinde. A Marigold se asi ani nedivil.

„Hele, víš co? Najíme se dneska tady. Ať nemusíš nikam chodit,“ navrhnul.

„Nic mi není,“ ohradil se Geralt, ale jakmile se pokusil vstát, Marigold ho zatlačil zpátky do měkkých polštářů.

„Zůstaň. A vypij ten čaj,“ řekl přísně a odebral se zpátky do kuchyně.

Geralt na sucho polknul paralen, uvelebil se pod dekou a usrknul si heřmánku. Marigold byl vnímavý. Geraltovi bylo od rána pod psa. Byl unavený, otupělý, bolely ho svaly i klouby, ale takové věci se před klientem nedávají najevo. Přece je tu proto, aby Marigolda chránil a dával na něj pozor, ne aby se tu vyvaloval. Ale když ta deka byla tak měkká, a ten čaj tak dobrý, a z televize k němu doléhal příjemný hlas moderátorky zpráv z kultury, venku pršelo a dešťové kapky bubnovaly do parapetů a do dlažby na zahradě, a v domě to tak hezky vonělo tou polévkou… Geraltovi se začaly klížit oči.

Rána.

Zvuk roztříštěného skla.

Výkřik.

Geralt byl okamžitě na nohou. Jestli se někomu podařilo rozbít okno, stačilo pár vteřin, aby Marigolda vytáhli ven. Vřítil se do kuchyňky.

„Stůj!“

Zarazil se.

Marigold klečel na podlaze v hromadě střepů, jednou rukou si mnul temeno hlavy a druhou držel nataženou před sebou, aby Geralta zastavil.

„Nechoď sem, jseš bosej,“ zaskučel. Kolem něj mohlo být dobrých dvanáct rozbitých talířů a kousek vedle se válela dřevěná polička. Jedna z vrchních skříněk kuchyňské linky přímo nad ním byla otevřená.

„To si děláš srandu,“ zavrčel Geralt.

„Omlouvám se,“ zamumlal Marigold.

„Nemohls dávat pozor?!“ povolily Geraltovi nervy. „Nebo to tě taky nikdy nikdo nenaučil?!“

„Mrzí mě to…“

„Do prdele práce!“ ulevil si Geralt. Mračil se víc než kdy jindy a vrhal na Marigolda tak naštvaný pohled, že se ho začínal bát. „Člověk se může starat jak pitomec a vy zbohatlí fracci vždycky stejně něco poserete!“

„Vážně je mi to…“

Marigold nestihl dopovědět. Rychle si zakryl ústa a pokusil se vstát, ale uklouzl a dopadl na všechny čtyři. Pozvracel se. Až v tu chvíli Geraltovi došlo, že z hlavy, kterou si s bolestivou grimasou svíral, krvácí.

„Do hajzlu.“

Střepy nestřepy, prodral se tou spouští k Marigoldovi a popadl ho do náruče. V obýváku ho opřel o zeď a vydal se do garáže pro _opravdovou_ lékárničku. Tedy velký červený kufr plný nejrůznějšího vybavení, náčiní a lékařského materiálu.

„No tak, nespi,“ zabručel a lehce s Marigoldem zatřásl. Mladík vypadal otřeseně, ale jakmile byl Geralt u něj, byl aspoň schopný udržet pozornost.

„Vidíš dobře?“

„Jo…“

„Nemotá se ti hlava?“

„Trochu…“

„Mohl bys mi říct, kolik ukazuju prstů?“

Marigold zamžoural. „Čtyři… Ne, tři. Promiň, vypadly mi čočky…“

Geralt ho popadl za tváře a posvítil mu do očí. Marigold byl tak otřesený, že se ani nezvládl bránit. Jeho zornice ovšem reagovaly tak, jak měly, a to Geralta aspoň trochu uklidnilo. Rána na hlavě nebyla nijak hluboká, vydezinfikoval ji a ovázal. Přesně tak, jak se to učili na každoročních kurzech první pomoci. I tak ale Marigold nevypadal dobře. Byl bledý jako stěna a bylo vidět, že se mu s každým pohybem hlava motá čím dál víc.

„Zavolám doktora,“ oznámil mu Geralt. Marigold ho až nepřiměřeně silně popadl za paži a nedovolil mu od něj vstát.

„Ne.“

„Je ti špatně, potřebuješ, aby se na tebe někdo podíval,“ řekl mu co nejvlídněji Geralt, i když v jeho hlase byla jistá naléhavost.

„Ale pak nás najdou…“ zamumlal Marigold. Geralta bezděky pustil a znovu se chytil za hlavu. Geralt jemně sevřel jeho ruce a stáhl mu je zpátky k tělu, aby si obvazy na ráně nerozmotal.

„Nikdo nás nenajde. Zavolám naše zdravotníky, nemusíš se bát. Dobře?“

Marigold chvíli nepřítomně zíral před sebe. Jeho hlava nebyla schopná informace protřídit a pojmout. „Dobře,“ kývnul nakonec. I když Geralt neměl tak úplně jistotu, že ví, s čím souhlasí.

„Snaž se neusnout.“

„Bolí mě hlava…“

„Já vím, to bude dobré. Hele, v televizi budou za chvíli zprávy. Chtěl bych vědět, jak bude zítra. Mohl bys za mě kouknout na počasí?“ Geralt mluvil pomalu a jasně. Potřeboval, aby Marigold zůstal při vědomí, a tak popadl přepínač a televizi pořádně zesílil, aby ji Marigold dobře slyšel.

„Jo. Jasně,“ kývnul Marigold a přesunul veškerou pozornost k obrazovce. Geralt se vydal k telefonu a zpaměti vyťukal číslo na jejich horkou linku.

„Agentura VV, identifikujte se prosím,“ ozval se ze sluchátka přívětivý a klidný hlas mladé ženy.

„Bílý vlk, tým A, číslo průkazu 646407.“

„Děkuji. Sdělte vaše celé jméno.“

„ _Geralt_ Roger Eric du Haute-Bellegarde.“

„Děkuji. Jakou máte pohotovost?“

„Kód TT-28.“

„Děkuji. Kde se nacházíte?“

„Zařízení bé ó zet, 07, Vlkodaví doupě.“

„Děkuji. Zdravotník týmu F, Vačice, u vás bude za deset minut. Buďte připraven u dveří. Heslo zní _formaldehyd_. Ještě nějaké přání?“

„Díky. Zatím nashle.“

Rychle se vrátil k Marigoldovi, který se ze všech sil snažil vstát.

„Prosím tě, co blbneš?“ povzdechl si Geralt.

„Když já na ty čísla nevidím,“ zabručel Marigold. Geralt se pousmál. Nečekal, že Marigold svůj úkol vezme tak vážně.

„Nechceš si sednout na gauč?“

„Hmm… Jo. Ta zeď tlačí.“

Geralt si přehodil jeho paži přes rameno a pomohl mu dobelhat se k pohovce. Opatrně ho usadil a přinesl mu z koupelny lavór, kdyby se mu znovu udělalo nevolno.

„Zdravotník tu bude za deset minut.“

„Hmm…“

„Jak ti je?“

„Bolí mě hlava.“

Geraltovi došlo, že toho z Marigolda asi o moc víc nedostane. Ten seděl a s očima dokořán sledoval moderátorku na obrazovce, která právě ukazovala, kudy se po velké mapě proženou další bouřky.

Když po necelých deseti minutách zvládl zdravotnici odvykládat téměř slovo od slova celou předpověď, všichni tři společně naznali, že byl Marigold jen otřesený, a že by měl hodně odpočívat, dokud se mu nepřestane motat hlava. Navíc ho zdravotnice seřvala za to, že ránu na krku, kterou mu před čtrnácti dny způsobili jeho taneční instruktoři, má na několika místech ošklivě zanícenou. Dala mu proto léky od bolesti a mazání na spáleninu na krku a odporoučela se zpátky do lesa, ze kterého se předtím bůh ví jak vynořila.

Marigold strávil zbytek dne na gauči, schoulený pod dekou a neklidně spící. Až kolem šesté večer se mu podařilo vydrápat na nohy. Geralta nikde neviděl, a tak se vydal do koupelny, aby si umyl obličej a nasadil brýle. Jakmile kulaté zlaté obroučky dosedly na jeho nos, bolest hlavy okamžitě o trochu ustoupila. Ne, že by měl nějak hodně dioptrií, ale bez brýlí ho hlava zkrátka bolela vždycky.

Zadíval se na sebe v zrcadle. Vypadal děsně. Hlavu měl ovázanou, jako kdyby zrovna prodělal bombardování, vlasy pod obvazem měl slepené krví. Ve tváři byl bledý a pod očima měl takové kruhy, jako kdyby týden nespal. Ale aspoň už si nepřipadal jako v centrifuze.

Z kuchyně se ozvalo kýchnutí.

Geralt strávil posledních pár hodin vytíráním. Když zkontroloval otevřenou skříňku linky, zjistil, že se pod poličkou s talíři ulomily oba kolíčky, které ji držely. Na chudáka Marigolda se tak sesypalo dobrých devět kilo porcelánu. A polička.

Přenesl k velkému pytli na odpadky poslední lopatku plnou střepů. Než ji stačil vysypat, znovu kýchnul a střepy se rozlétly po celé kuchyni. No. Tak znova.

Ve dveřích se tiše zachechtal Marigold. Vypadal příšerně. A i přes to se na Geralta usmíval a v unavených očích mu hrály jiskřičky.

„Jste vzhůru?“ Na nic jiného se Geralt nezmohl. Vlastně se mu ohromně ulevilo, když viděl, že je Marigold opět schopný sám vstát.

„Ne, jsem náměsíčnej,“ zazubil se Marigold a opřel se o futra. Geralt rychle smetl střepy na hromádku a konečně je vysypal do pytle, ve kterém to vesele zacinkalo.

„Poslyš, Geralte,“ vykročil Marigold k němu, „cejtím se strašně…“

„Měl byste si vzít léky. Máte je nachystané na nočním stolku v ložnici.“

„Tak to nemyslím,“ přerušil ho Marigold. Jeho tvář byla najednou úplně vážná. „Opravdu mě to mrzí. Měl jsem dávat větší pozor.“

„Za to nemůžete, ta police to nezvládla,“ zabručel Geralt.

„Klidně zavolej k vám, ať přivezou nové nádobí, všechno to zaplatím, přísahám.“

„O to nejde…“

„Vážně jsem tě nechtěl naštvat, Geralte,“ špitl Marigold.

Geraltovi se jeho slova zarazila jako malé jehličky rovnou do žaludku. Celou dobu, co uklízel, se snažil nemyslet na to, co Marigoldovi řekl. Ale i tak se mu to pořád vracelo. Neměly mu ujet nervy. Nikdy by mu neměly ujet nervy. Přece na to má několik školení a certifikátů, nikdy se mu nic podobného nestalo.

Odložil smetáček a lopatku a zadíval se do pytle plného střepů.

„Já se omlouvám.“ Neříkalo se mu to snadno. „Neměl jsem na vás křičet. Bylo to ode mě neprofesionální a už se to nebude opakovat.“

Marigold se chabě usmál. „Mluvíš jak nějaká vaše příručka.“

Vlastně to byla pravda. „Bylo to ode mě neprofesionální a už se to nebude opakovat“ bylo přímo z jejich příručky jednání s klientem. Možná že v Marigoldově společnosti používali úplně stejnou.

„Podívej, já vím, že ti lezu na nervy,“ pokračoval Marigold. Geralt se nadechoval k protiútoku, ale Marigold se nedal. „Nepřerušuj mě. Nemusíš si přede mnou hrát na to, že mě máš rád, jen proto, že ti někdo platí. Vím, že bys raději byl u své rodiny a že ti chybí Ciri.“ Geralt nechápavě svraštil obočí. Jak to mohl vědět? „Ale potřebuju, abys mi věřil. Nikdy bych neudělal nic, abych tě cíleně naštval nebo ti nějak ublížil. Nebo abych ti mařil práci. Staráš se o mě a já si toho vážím. A opravdu ti důvěřuju. Moc mě to mrzí. Neměl jsem do kuchyně vůbec lozit a měli bysme pokoj.“

Geralt na sucho polknul. Nikdy by nečekal, že od někoho, jako byl Marigold, někdy uslyší tak vroucnou omluvu. Obzvlášť za něco, co vlastně vůbec neudělal.

„Ty talíře byly Eskelovy oblíbené,“ zamumlal.

„Co?“

„Eskel. Ty talíře byly jeho. Měl je po babičce. Proto jsem tak křičel. Byly jeho oblíbené, byla to jediná věc, co po ní zdědil. Měl ji rád.“

Marigoldovi spadlo srdce až do kalhot. Tohle byly mnohem horší zprávy, než čekal.

„Co tu proboha dělaly Eskelovy talíře?“ přelétl pohledem po kuchyni a podezřívavě přimhouřil oči. „Geralte… Co je tohle vlastně za dům?“

Geralt zasukoval pytel se střepy a kopnutím ho posunul pod jídelní stůl. Napřímil se a zadíval se Marigoldovi do očí. „Asi bude lepší, když si to povykládáme u jídla.“

Marigold neměl vůbec hlad. Žaludek měl pořád jakona vodě, ale musel uznat, že miska (protože i hluboké talíře skončily v pytli) kuřecího vývaru mu opravdu přišla vhod. Když už nic, tak ho aspoň pořádně zahřála. Geralt sice nechal v televizi puštěné zprávy, ale zatímco se pustil do své porce šunkafleků, které mimochodem na první Marigoldův pokus nebyly vůbec špatné, ztlumil zvuk a místo toho začal vysvětlovat. A Marigold zamyšleně poslouchal jeho vyprávění o tom, jak Vesemir býval milionář. Před několika lety však prohrál soudní spor s nějakým zbohatlíkem z Německa, který nebyl spokojený se službami. To, že mu Geraltův tým zachránil život, bylo úplně vedlejší oproti tomu, že mu nabourali jeho nádherný mercedes a tím způsobili duševní újmu a posttraumatickou stresovou poruchu, kvůli které se bál řídit. Vesemira to stálo téměř všechno. A jeho týmy, lidi, kterým on sám tolik let pomáhal a naučil je všechno, co znají, ho v tom nemohli nechat. Agentura musela rozprodat spoustu vybavení a zařízení, nemohla si dovolit ani bezpečné domy pro klienty, a bez těch se nedalo fungovat. A tak se většina agentů rozhodla agentuře věnovat svá bydlení. Stejně museli pracovat takovým tempem, že se většina z nich doma ani neohřála. A tak Geralt žil už pět let oficiálně na lovosickém úřadě, kam si jednou za měsíc, občas jednou za dva měsíce, jezdil vyzvednout poštu, a tím to haslo. Jinak byl neustále na cestách nebo v terénu, případně spal v kanceláři. Nebo v autě, když si kancelář zabral někdo jiný. A zbytek jeho týmu na tom byl stejně, až na Coëna, který pracoval pouze na poloviční úvazek, protože jinak provozoval prestižní veterinární ordinaci, ze které mimochodem pomáhal Vesemirovi spoustu akcí financovat.

„Takže… Jste víceméně na mizině,“ uzavřel jeho vyprávění Marigold. Geralt si to už dlouhou dobu nechtěl přiznat. Ale byla to pravda. Pokýval hlavou a zhltnul další sousto šunkafleků.

„A ty a Ciri? Jak jste na tom?“ zeptal se Marigold starostlivě.

„Zvládáme to… Teda, Yen se to snaží zvládnout.“

„Hmm. A ty a Yen jste manželé?“

Geraltovi zaskočilo a mezi jednotlivými záchvaty kašle se chechtal. Marigold ho poplácal po zádech, i když si nebyl úplně jistý, jestli to pomohlo.

„Ne,“ kroutil Geralt hlavou. „Ježíši, fakt ne. Teda, málem jsme byli. Ale nakonec jsme si to naštěstí rozmysleli.“

„Naštěstí?“

„Neklapalo by to. Fakt by to neklapalo,“ pousmál se Geralt.

„No počkej, ale Ciri je teda tvoje?“ Marigold v tu chvíli absolutně nevnímal nějaké sociální zábrany. Prostě chtěl něco vědět, tak se zeptal, jakkoli nepatřičné to mohlo být. Geralt však opět zakroutil hlavou.

„Né, ne ne ne. Ciri jsme jako děvčátko tak tak zvládli zachránit při jedné akci. Ale přímo před očima jí zabili babičku a dědečka, u kterých žila.“

„Ježíši, to je strašný.“

„Měla jít to dětského domova, tak jsem se rozhodl, že si ji vezmu k sobě. To bylo ještě předtím, než jsem se dal dohromady s Yennefer. Ale ony si pak strašně padly do oka a opravdu si rozumí, tak jsem rád, že je Yen ochotná se o ni starat i teď.“

Marigold chvíli mlčel. Vzpomněl si na Geraltův telefonát z dopoledne.

„Geralte?“

„Hmm.“

„Myslíš, že by nás Yennefer mohla přijet navštívit?“

„Co? Proč?“

„Potřebuju s ní něco probrat. V rámci vyšetřování a tak.“

„No…“ Geralt si ho nedůvěřivě prohlédl. „Můžu jí zavolat.“

„Jo? Tak to udělej. Děkuju!“ usmál se Marigold, popadl Geraltovo i svoje prázdné nádobí a začal se pomalu šourat do kuchyně.

„Promiň, měl to bejt mnohem epičtější odchod, neuvědomil jsem si, jakej jsem teď mrzák,“ zamručel. Ale potěšilo ho, když za sebou uslyšel tichý smích, kroky a cvaknutí sluchátka.

Večer zase skončili u televize. Marigolda bolela hlava a nemohl spát, a Geralta tížilo svědomí a nemohl spát. Ale ani jeden z nich neměl tak úplně chuť na Noc v muzeu. Marigold vytáhl telefon, nejspíš aby zkontroloval poslední levely v candy crushi, když Geralta si Geralt na něco vzpomněl.

„Nahrál jsem vám ekonomické zprávy.“

Marigoldovy oči se rozzářily. „Fakt?! No to je skvělý! Mohl bys mi to pustit? Včera byla schůze rady, třeba se dozvím, jak to drámo dopadlo.“

Geralt popadl dálkový ovladač a chvíli zápasil s televizí. Nakonec se mu však podařilo najít v seznamu příslušný kanál a spustit Marigoldovo oblíbené zpravodajství. Opět začal bouchat data do excelovské tabulky a jeho oči rychle kmitaly sem a tam. I přes to Geralta občas musel požádat, aby mu záznam zastavil. Špatně se mu soustředilo a nebyl schopný provádět v duchu výpočty tak rychle, jak byl zvyklý. S koncem zpravodajství na displej telefonu hleděl docela zamračeně.“

„Všechno v pořádku?“

„Propadly se nám akcie. Docela hodně se nám propadly. Jediné, co pořád roste, je AloVe. Bůh ví proč,“ zabručel Marigold a tabulku zavřel.

„Můžu se na něco zeptat?“ ozval se zamyšleně Geralt.

„Jasně.“

„Vám opravdu nevadí, že máte na krku pyramidu?“

Geralt se mu díval přímo do očí. Zeptal se ho napřímo a bez okolků, tak, jak se ho bál zeptat kdokoliv jiný. Marigold si povzdechl.

„Není to pyramida.“

„Wikipedie říká, že je to naprosto jasná pyramida.“

„Na wikipedii si každej může říkat, co chce.“

„Coën tvrdí, že podle toho, co mu říkala tchýně, je to jasná pyramida.“

„A ty bys věřil tchýni?“

„I _policie_ říká, že je to pyramida.“

Marigold se na něj chvíli mračil. Evidentně ho zarazilo, že Geralt ví i o jejich pletkách s policií.

„Fajn, je to pyramida,“ zamumlal. „Ale musíš pochopit, že není moje.“

„Jasně.“

„Neříkej to takovým tónem,“ ohradil se Marigold. „Koukni, AloVe založil můj otec. Spolu s Betty. Je to spíš její dítě než jeho. A kdyby bylo po mém, dávno bysme tu společnost zrušili. Co, zrušili, klidně bych i všem vrátil peníze.“

„Tak proč na veřejnosti tvrdíte, jak jsou všechny jejich produkty skvělé?“ zvedl Geralt zvídavě obočí.

Marigold si povzdechnul. „Podívej, v obchodním světě to chodí trochu jinak než v tom normálním. Naše společnost vyrábí spoustu důležitých a užitečných léků. A bohužel i spoustu produktů z aloe, které spadají pod AloVe. Nenech se zmást, ty produkty opravdu fungujou, jen jsou… No… Jsou strašně předražené. Nechápu, proč Betty ty ceny tak nastřelila, společnost má peněz dost, nepotřebujeme je. Vlastně to platí i pro zbytek našich seriózních léčiv. Snažím se už deset let bojovat za to, abysme aspoň trochu srazili ceny, některým lidem by to strašně pomohlo.“

„Předpokládám, že to se radě a investorů moc nelíbí.“

„Ani trochu. A investory potřebujeme. Společnost musí být celistvá, jinak nestojí za nic. Takže pokud chceme, aby byly dostupné léky pro děti s astmatem a atopickým ekzémem, musíme bohužel přesvědčit investory, že stejně tak užitečné jsou produkty AloVe.“

Geralt pokýval hlavou.

„Vidím, že kompromisům se člověk nevyhne nikde.“

„To ne,“ pousmál se Marigold.

„Máte pro společnost velké plány? Myslím, až ji převezmete?“

Marigold pokýval hlavou. „Jo. Dalo by se to tak říct. Chtěl bych zařídit síť rehabilitačních center. Spousta lidí je na našich lécích závislá i dávno poté, co už je brát nemusí. Chtěli bysme změnit složení, ale pak by cena zase jen šplhala.“

„Není to od vás spíš jen vypočítavý tah?“ zeptal se Geralt bez okolků. „Lidé si za velké peníze na vaše léky navyknou a pak si od nich za velké peníze musí zase odvykat…“

„Blázníš?“ podivil se Marigold. „Ta centra budou bezplatná. No tak, Geralte, určitě sis o mě někde něco přečetl, když víš všechno o AloVe. Nepotřebuju další peníze. I kdybych přišel o půlku majetku, pořád budu mít dost na to, abych do devadesáti žil stejným životem jako teď. Teda… Ne jako _teď_ teď. Doufám, že si brzy zase budu moct dovolit aspoň Pohlreichovy lazaně,“ zasmál se. „Ale, abych to dořekl, _nikdo_ z našeho vedení a z našich investorů nepotřebuje další peníze. Pomáhání lidem je důležitější než syslení peněz. Já jen chci, aby děcka mohly hrát fotbal, aniž by se udusily.“

Geralt se pousmál. „Musíte být v radě opravdu oblíbený.“

Marigold pochopil jeho sarkasmus. Často mu chodily poněkud naštvané e-maily a jeho asistent se musel vypořádávat s poněkud hrubými telefonáty. Naštěstí se s tím taky moc nepáral a byl schopný velice decentně, ale upřímně, poslat každého do prdele. Za posledních pět let Marigold postupně zvedal plat všem zaměstnancům kromě těch, kteří seděli v nejvrchnějších kancelářích. Samozřejmě, že jim to připadalo nefér, ale Marigoldovi to bylo vcelku jedno. Oni si mohli dovolit jachtu v Karibiku. Prodavačka v jejich síti lékáren sotva ojetého fiata. Bylo na čase to napravit.

„Ne tak, aby na mě kvůli tomu začali chystat vraždu,“ ujistil ho Marigold s unaveným úsměvem. Zívnul.

„Vážně si nechcete jít lehnout?“

„Ne, to je dobrý. Pusť tam ten film, třeba to bude sranda.“

***

Byly tři hodiny ráno a Geralt nemohl spát. Kolem půlnoci Marigold usnul. Problém byl, že usnul s hlavou na jeho rameni. A postupně se sesunul až do jeho klína, kde spokojeně podřimoval. A Geralt nevěděl, co s tím. Tedy, vlastně věděl, co s tím. Moc dobře věděl, co s tím. Mohl Marigolda kdykoliv popadnout do náruče a odnést ho do postele. Jenže jak tak dovnitř dopadaly paprsky měsíčního světla, Marigoldova tvář byla tak… tak… klidná. Krásná. Jeho nos konečně nebyl bolestně nakrčený, obočí neměl pořád svraštělé, jeho čelist nebyla napjatě zatnutá. Geralt věděl, že Marigolda hlava bolí a nechápal, proč si nechtěl vzít léky, které dostal. Ale čert to vem. Zítra mu snad bude líp. Pro teď byl Geralt rád jen za to, že Marigold spal. Zavrtěl se. Ospale zamlaskal, něco ze spaní zamumlal a zašátral rukou kolem. Nahmatal Geraltovu dlaň, propletl své prsty mezi jeho a dál spal. Geralt cítil, jak z toho doteku, jak z konců Marigoldových prstů proudí do jeho těla horkost. Nebyl si jistý proč, ale bylo to tak. A štvalo ho to. Strašně ho to štvalo. Jistě, Marigold byl… Co naplat, byl _nádherný_. Vysoký, štíhlý, svalnatý mladý muž s opálenou pletí, hřívou blonďatých vlasů a šibalskýma modrýma očima. Kdo by mu mohl odolat? Geralt se absolutně nedivil, že se mu na hodinách samby každá žena, byť v poněkud nepřístojné věkové kategorii, podbízela. Navíc byl inteligentní, milý a šarmantní. A dokázal poslouchat na slovo, což bylo v situaci, ve které se nacházel, velké plus. Hrozilo mu velké nebezpečí, a i přesto neztrácel hlavu. Ani jednou si nepostěžoval, když musel dělat něco, na co nebyl zvyklý, nikdy si nestěžoval na to, že musel trčet v bé ó zetku, a ke Geraltovi byl vlídný a milý i přes to, že to byl vlastně jen jeho zaměstnanec. A vlastně ani to ne. Platil ho úplně někdo jiný.

Jenže Marigold byl klient. Ať to bylo jak chtělo, byl klient Geraltova zaměstnavatele a Geralt by si s ním neměl nic začínat. Nebylo by to správné, nebylo by to morální. Navíc, dělat si závazky s někým, koho měl člověk ochraňovat, vždycky vedlo jen ke špatným rozhodnutím v akci. A vůbec, Geralt si vlastně nebyl ani jistý, jestli by o něj měl Marigold zájem. Určitě na něj ženské stály fronty. A Geralt ani netušil, jestli má Marigold zájem o někoho jiného, než o ženské. To, že na něm teď ležel, nebylo důkazem ničeho jiného, než že byl Marigold unavený.

Tělo na jeho klíně se opět zavrtělo.

„Geralte,“ zamumlal Marigold ospale.

„Hmm?“ zahučel Geralt. Nebyl si jistý, jestli Marigold spí nebo ne.

„Přikryj mě, prosím tě,“ špitl Marigold. Geralt se nahnul přes něj k podlaze, aby nahmatal deku, která z Marigolda během jeho spánku sklouzla. Nedosáhl na ni. Pokusil se tedy vymanit druhou ruku z Marigoldova sevření, ale ten nespokojeně zamručel a jen ji o něco víc stisknul. Geralt se pousmál. Nakonec se mu deku podařilo nahmatat a přehodit přes promrzlého Marigolda.

„Děkuju,“ zašeptal.

Geralt mu deku vytáhl až ke krku. Pořád ještě byl naštvaný, že mu Marigold neřekl, že ho rána na krku bolela. Marigold to odůvodnil jen tím, že ho nechtěl otravovat. Hlupák jeden. Pohladil ho po rameni. Sledoval, jak se ústa rozespalého Marigolda roztáhla do drobného úsměvu. Stisk jeho ruky opět o něco zesílil a palcem několikrát přejel po hřbetu Geraltovi ruky.

A v tu chvíli Geralt věděl.

Nikdy o tom nemluvili. Dny jim ubíhaly a trávili je víceméně pořád stejně. Geralt každý den několikrát obešel dům a celý pozemek, aby všechno zkontroloval, Marigold se pomalu učil vařit. Geralt cvičil, Marigold seděl na pohovce a propočítával nejnovější ekonomická data. Najedli se, podívali se na několik dílů MASHe, na Vraždy v Oxfordu a na pokračující zápasy mezinárodního turnaje v curlingu, Geralt uskutečnil několik telefonátů, zjistil pár nových informací, a pak se mezi nimi s Marigoldem dlouhé hodiny snažili najít spojitosti za pomoci kartiček vyskládaných na konferenčním stolku. Po pár dnech byly rozeskládané i po zemi a nalepené na zdech. Geraltovo nachlazení ustupovalo, Marigold už nemusel mít hlavu ovázanou a oba vypadali zase o něco líp. A každý večer se vedle sebe schoulili na pohovce, koukali na další díl Sám doma, a Marigold hladil palcem hřbet Geraltovy ruky. Nemluvili o tom. Ale bylo jim dobře.

„Geralte?“

„Hmm.“

Byla skoro půlnoc.

„Víš, kdybys chtěl, mohl bys jít spát ke mně,“ nadhodil Marigold. Moc dobře věděl, že zatímco on sám má pro sebe dvoulůžko v ložnici, Geralt spí v obýváku na gauči, který ani nebyl rozkládací. A ačkoliv nebyl nijak nepohodlný na sezení, leželo se na něm docela obtížně. Kor takovému chlapovi jako hora.

Geralt na něj upřel překvapený pohled.

„Abys mě špatně nepochopil… Jakože… Nemusíme nic… Nechci s tebou nic dělat. Teda, pokud nechceš ty. Jen… Mě napadlo, že aby tě tady pořád nebolely záda. A místa je tam dost, je to velká postel. Ani o mě nebudeš vědět. Pokud teda nebudeš chtít. Teda…“

Geralt se k němu naklonil a umlčel jeho zdlouhavý zmatený monolog polibkem, při kterém mu prsty pravé ruky shrnul pramen vlasů za ucho. Když se od něj odtáhl, uvědomil si, že Marigoldovy oči jsou dokořán a že se celý červená. A cítil, jak on samotný rudne jakbysmet. Pak se po Marigoldově tváři rozlil klidný úsměv. Opatrně, jako kdyby nechtěl Geraltovi ublížit, mu na oplátku shrnul za ucho pramen stříbrných vlasů a pohladil ho po zarostlé tváři.

„Tak pojď.“

A Geralt šel.

***

Ozval se domovní zvonek. Geralt přistoupil ke dveřím, tiše jako kocour, a vyhlédl ven kukátkem. Uviděl tvář Yennefer.

„Jaké je heslo?“

„ _Lenormand_.“

„A kolik jsme spolu viděli sezón VKVček?“

„No tak, Geralte, je tu zima.“

„Odpověz.“

„Ani jednu. Viděli jsme jeden díl, když jsme byli na návštěvě u mých rodičů, a zařekli jsme se, že vyhodíme televizi z okna.“

Geralt odemknul a ustoupil, aby Yen mohla co nejrychleji dovnitř.

„Pojď dál.“

Ke Geraltovu překvapení se kolem Yen, která byla obtěžkaná dvěma velkými kufry a bednou zásob, prosmýkla Ciri a skočila Geraltovi kolem krku.

„Čau tati!“

Geralt překvapeně zavrávoral, ale popadl ji kolem pasu a zvedl do vzduchu. „Ahoj, vlaštovičko. Co tady děláš?“

„Ryla do mě tak dlouho, dokud jsem neslíbila, že ji vezmu s sebou,“ ušklíbla se Yen. Vsoukala veškerá zavazadla do chodby, zabouchla za sebou dveře a zamknula.

„Zdravím,“ nakoukl do chodby Marigold. „Slečno Yen, Ciri,“ zamával jim. I když při pohledu na Ciri mu pořád ještě bylo trochu hanba. Ona si z toho ale evidentně nic nedělala.

„Nazdárek, pane Lettenhove!“ zamávala mu nazpět.

„No tak, klidně mi tykej,“ zachechtal se Marigold.

„Pane Lettenhove, matka vám posílá pár věcí, vzhledem k tomu, že se tu nejspíš ještě nějakou dobu zdržíte,“ ukázala Yen na kufry, které přivezla. „A taky vám posílá tohle,“ vytáhla z kabelky obálku. Marigold si ji vzal a zvídavě si ji prohlédl. Byla čistě bílá, i když docela těžká. Schoval ji do kapsy a popadl jeden z kufrů. „Díky. Hej, Ciri, pomůžeš mi to odnést?“

„Jasně,“ přitakala blondýnka a okamžitě popadla druhý kufr. Marigold měl pocit, že ho nesla s mnohem větší lehkostí než on. A znervózňovalo ho to. S Ciri se potom zavřeli v jeho ložnici. Požádal ji, aby mu pomohla všechno vybalit. Ale ve skutečnosti tušil, že Geralt s Yennefer si budou potřebovat promluvit o samotě. Snažil se na to nemyslet. Usmíval se a vykládal Ciri o jednotlivých kouscích oblečení, které mu matka poslala. Z nějakého důvodu měl najednou v bé ó zetku troje plavky, žabky, oblek a šestero párů společenských polobotek. Nemohl se přestat smát.

„Nechápu, kam si myslela, že jedu,“ zachechtal se a začal skládat pánské louboutinky do skříně.

„Páni,“ vydechla Ciri. „Ty jsou prďácký!“ Právě vytáhla z kufru sedmý pár. Černé lesklé polobotky poseté špičatými cvoky s typickou rudou podrážkou. Marigold je neměl ani jednou na sobě.

„Kolikatku máš nohu?“ zeptal se.

„Čtyřicítku.“

„Tak si je zkus.“

„Né, neblbni…“

„No tak, neštvi mě a skoč do nich,“ zachechtal se Marigold. Ciri se nedala dvakrát pobízet. Botky jí padly jako papučky a začala se v nich po ložnici procházet sem a tam, přičemž vypadala jako zaměstnanec Ministerstva švihlé chůze. 

„Téda. To jsou všechny drahý boty takhle pohodlný?“ zazubila se a posadila se zpátky na podlahu vedle Marigolda.

„Přijde na to. Vysoká cena se vždycky nerovná pohodlí,“ pokrčil rameny Marigold.

„Jednou si takový taky pořídím. Asi na ně budu šetřit půlku života, ale dokážeš si to pak představit? Přijít do práce v _tomhle_?“ vyšvihla jednu nohu do vzduchu a polobotka se zaleskla ve světle z lustru. Marigold se pousmál.

„Nech si je.“

„Co?“

„Nech si je. Ty boty.“

„Ne, to nejde,“ zakroutila hlavou Ciri.

„Ale jasně, že jde. Líbí se ti, tak si je vezmi,“ přemlouval ji Marigold.

„Pane Lettenhove…“

„Říkal jsem, abys mi tykala. A myslím to vážně,“ naléhal. „No tak, podívej se, do té skříně. Myslíš si, že někdo fakt potřebuje sedm párů skoro stejnejch bot?“ zasmál se. „A tobě udělají radost.“

„Ale my nesmíme od klientů nic brát.“

„Pokud vím, tak se mnou nemáš nic společného. Řekněme, že to je dárek od strejdy Marigolda. K narozkám. Nebo k Vánocům, podle toho, co bude dřív. Nejsem tvůj klient, jsem klient Geralta a slečny Yennefer. A těm nic nedám, neboj, rozmazlovat hodlám jenom tebe.“

Ciri se zasmála. „Táta tě přerazí. Když se se mnou naposled snažil flirtovat spolužák, tak mu poslal sedmnáct výhružnejch smsek.“

Marigold se ušklíbl. Jo, to znělo jako Geralt. „No tak v tomhle případě budu Geraltovi psát výhružný smsky tak dlouho, dokud tě nedonutí si ty boty vzít.“

Ciri si polobotky vyzula a zamyšleně na ně koukala.

„Marigolde, a nevadilo by ti, kdybych je prodala?“ špitla po chvíli.

Marigolda přepadla tíseň. Přesně tohle od Ciri vlastně chtěl slyšet, ale neposlouchalo se to snadno.

„Ale proč bys to dělala?“ naklonil hlavu na stranu.

Ciri se ohlédla ke dveřím, ale podle toho, co slyšeli, se Geralt s Yen bavili v obýváku. „Víš, Yen ani táta nechtějí, abych o tom nikde mluvila, ale my teď nemáme moc peněz,“ ztišila Ciri hlas. „Potřebuju nová skripta na anatomii, ale nemůžu si dovolit ani příští měsíc zaplatit koleje. Prostě… By nám ty peníze fakt bodly.“

Tak o tohle šlo. Marigold měl podezření, ale netušil, že to bylo až tak špatné. Chápavě se na Ciri usmál.

„Koukni, nebudu ti nic zakazovat. Pokud je budeš chtít prodat, tak je prodej, já se zlobit nebudu. Ale počkej s tím aspoň pár dní.“

„Ale já potřebuju ten nájem…“

„Týden. Počkej týden a uvidíš, jestli se to vyřeší. Dobře?“

„Tak… Tak fajn.“

„A slib mi, že si v nich uděláš prďácký selfíčko a dáš je na instáč. Všecky holky, co tě ve škole nemaj rády, se poserou závistí.“

Ciri se zase šibalsky zakřenila a pustila se do dalšího vybalování.

Mezitím Yen popíjela svoje kafe na gauči vedle Geralta.

„Tak co, nějaké novinky?“ zeptal se Geralt.

„Ráno jsme měli poradu s celým týmem. Projíždíme online komunikace, podařilo se nám napíchnout pár lidí a Yarpen s Yannickem začali obcházet pobočky a nenápadně vyslýchat lidi zvenku i zevnitř.“

„A?“

„Stopy vedou dovnitř.“

„To se dalo čekat…“

„Geralte, vedou hodně, hodně hluboko dovnitř,“ zamračila se Yen. „Jsou tam spojky s drogovými kartely a s dovozem zbraní. To zavání organizovanou činností.“

„Myslíš, že by mohl pan Lettenhove…“

„Ne. Proklepli jsme ho. Několikrát. Nemá s tím nic společného. Takže se snažíme proniknout do představenstva jeho firmy a proklepnout to tam. Někdo s ním musí mít větší problém, než ostatní.“

„Víš, že to technicky vzato není jeho firma.“

„Jasně, že to _vím,_ za koho mě proboha máš? Za amatéra?“ zamračila se Yen. „O tý pitomý klauzuli, že se mladej Lettenhove musí nejdřív oženit, ví snad každej.“

Geralt se pousmál. Z nějakého důvodu měl naštvanou, sarkastickou Yen rád.

„Problém by mohl být kdekoliv. Podle toho, co mi říkal, se chystá firmu ubírat poněkud jiným směrem, než by si ostatní představovali. Nejspíš by jim všem prospělo, kdyby se teda ke kormidlu nikdy nedostal, nemyslíš?“

Yen se zamyslela. „Něco na tom bude. Půjdu se tam zítra podívat. Řeknu jim třeba, že dělám nějaký audit, nebo jinou pitomost. Eskel s Lambertem mi pomůžou.“

„Budou převleky?“ zaculil se Geralt.

„To si piš. Lambert bude moje sekretářka. Na tom si smlsnu.“

„Tak to hodně štěstí.“ Geralt se zachechtal a napil se svého levného instantního kafe. Chvíli s Yen oba jen tak koukali do koberce.

„Podařilo se ti to nějak vyřešit?“ špitl Geralt.

Yen zakroutila hlavou. Ztěžka se nadechla, ale nebyla schopná nic říct. Až když se znovu napila, ji napadla ta správná slova. „Asi budu muset pustit byt.“

Geralt se zamračil. „Kde budeš?“

Pokrčila rameny. „Vesemir říkal, že by mi mohl nechat jeden pokoj u něj. Abych měla klid na práci a papírování. Cítí se strašně.“

„Není to jeho vina.“

„Já to vím, Geralte. Všichni to víme. Ale on si to nepřizná…“

„Je to jen horší období. Zase se z toho dostaneme. Jen musíme vydržet.“

Yen se chabě usmála. „Už to trvá dva roky. Pracujeme bez přestávky čtyřiadvacet hodin denně.“ Starostlivě položila Geraltovi ruku na stehno. „Jen čekám, až se někdo z vás cestou za prací vybourá. Takhle to nejde vydržet věčně.“

„Nemůžeme v tom Vesemira nechat,“ namítl Geralt.

„Ale možná… Víš, možná bysme mu místo toho mohli pomoct najít jinou cestu.“

Geralta ta slova úplně zmrazila. Zarazila ho, zasáhla ho hluboko a silně. Pro Vesemira byla jeho práce všechno. Žil tím, aby mohl pomáhat lidem, chránit lidi, přinášet aspoň trochu dobra do dnešního zkorumpovaného a zlého světa. Nepřežil by, kdyby o všechno přišel. Nebo by to možná nepřežil sám Geralt…

„Yen?“ ozvalo se z chodby.

„Ano zlato?“ Yen nasadila svůj profesionální úsměv a otočila se na Ciri.

„Marigold s tebou chce mluvit.“

„ _Pan Lettenhove_ ,“ opravila ji Yennefer.

„Ne, potykali jsme si,“ pokrčila Ciri rameny a s rozběhem skočila na gauč vedle Geralta. Objala ho pevně jako klíště a začala mu nadšeně vyprávět o své poslední zkoušce z fiziologie.

Yen zaklepala na dveře ložnice a vešla dovnitř. Místnost byla menší, než si pamatovala. Naposled, když tu byla, ještě byli s Geraltem spolu. Eskel tu pořádal velkou celofiremní párty a Yen s Geraltem se v jeho ložnici zamknuli skoro na tři hodiny. Nikdy Eskelovi neřekli, co všechno na jeho posteli vyváděli.

„Chtěl jste se mnou mluvit?“

„Ach, ano, jo, chtěl,“ zavřel Marigold kvapně skříň. Místnost už zase byla prázdná, oblečení bylo vybalené a kufry byly schované pod postelí.

„Pokud jde o celý váš případ, zatím se nám nepodařilo najít žádné konkrétní stopy, ale všechno vede…“

„Dovnitř do firmy, já vím,“ přerušil ji Marigold. „Slečno Yennefer, nezlobte se na mě, já vím, že bych se neměl vměšovat do vašich věcí, ale neušlo mi, že máte jisté finanční potíže…“

Yennefer za sebou prudce zabouchla. „Odkud to víte?“ sykla naštvaně k Marigoldovi. Ten ani nehnul brvou. Z Yen vyzařovala nervozita, nikoli hněv. A on jí moc dobře rozuměl.

„Prosím, nezlobte se. Chápu, že si chcete své soukromí střežit a ujišťuju vás, že mi nic neřekli ani Geralt, ani Ciri. Jen jsem zaslechl, jak se s Geraltem bavíte po telefonu a dal jsem si pět a pět dohromady.“

„Nech si ty uhlazené řeči. Možná ten tvůj kukuč platí na kravaťáky v zasedačkách, ale na mě rozhodně ne. Do našich záležitostí ti vůbec nic není,“ sdělila mu Yen příkře a otočila se zpátky ke dveřím.

„Slečno Yennefer!“ vykročil k ní Marigold. „Prosím,“ chytil ji za zápěstí. Snažila se mu vyškubnout, ale nakonec povolila. Promnula si oči a zhluboka se nadechla.

„Fajn. O co jde?“

Marigold vytáhl z kapsy peněženku a vytáhl z ní černou debetní kartu. Vtiskl ji Yennefer do ruky. Prohlédla si ji. Takové karty měli jen milionáři. Ba co, miliardáři. Lidi, kteří měli na účtech víc, než všichni v jejich agentuře společně, a kteří mohli jedním výběrem vysát celý bankomat.

„To nemůžeme přijmout.“

„Ale můžete,“ naléhal Marigold. „Udělejte si noční projížďku a zastavte se cestou domů v pár městech. V každém vyberte pár tisíc a jeďte dál, aby vás podle mého jména nikdo nevystopoval.“

„Pár tisíc?“ odfrkla si Yennefer, ale Marigold na ni hleděl úplně vážně.

„Myslím to vážně. Vezměte si, kolik potřebujete. Pro mě za mě ten účet klidně vyberte celej. Jen chci, abyste měli kde bydlet. A aby Ciri mohla dál chodit do školy.“

Při zmínce o Ciri se Yen zaleskly oči. Znovu se zadívala na černou kartu, kterou třímala v ruce. Marigold ji pohladil po rameni. Nebyl si úplně jistý, jestli to bylo vhodné, ale Yen vypadala, že potřebuje nějakou útěchu.

„Nebudeme vám to mít jak vrátit, pane Lettenhove. Moje ani Geraltova výplata na to nestačí.“

„Není to půjčka,“ ujistil ji Marigold. „A pokud z toho budou nějaké problémy v rámci toho, že jsem váš klient, tak to zapište jako můj osobní dar Ciri na studia. Myslím, že to Vesemir pochopí.“

Yen se pousmála a kývla. Nebyla schopná slova.

„Přísahám, že to všechno zase bude v pořádku,“ ujistil ji Marigold. Yen si otřela nos a kartu si zastrčila do podprsenky, což Marigolda značně vyvedlo z míry, ale musel obdivovat Yenninu nápaditost.

„Pin?“

„7573,“ odpověděl. Yen kývla. Předpokládal, že s jejím výcvikem, si tak jednoduché číslo rozhodně nebude muset nikam zapisovat.

„Děkujeme,“ zašeptala Yen. Marigoldovi něco říkalo, že je to to největší poděkování, jaké kdy kdo od Yen dostal.

„Nemáte zač. Jo, a Yen? Prosím, splaťte z toho i svůj dluh Eskelovi. A vzkažte mu, že mě opravdu moc mrzí ty rozbité talíře. Doufám, že mi to odpustí,“ pousmál se. Yen mu úsměv opětovala a kývla. Vyšla z ložnice a popadla z věšáku u dveří svůj kabát.

„Ciri, pojď.“

„Ale ještě jsem tátovi chtěla povyprávět o tom zátahu, co jsem vedla v sobotu.“

„Cirillo,“ zadívala se jí Yennefer do očí. A Ciri, krotká jako beránek, políbila Geralta na tvář a utíkala ke dveřím. Marigold jí ještě nezapomněl podat plátěnku s novým párem polobotek, a zalezl do obýváku, aby ho náhodou nikdo nezahlédl ve dveřích, když Yen s Ciri Geralt pouštěl ven. Yen podala Ciri klíče od auta. Mladá blondýnka se potřebovala naučit pořádně řídit a na to nebylo nic lepšího, než noční vyjížďky. Mezi dveřmi Yen ještě chytila Geralta za ruku.

„Všechno je vyřešené,“ zašeptala.

„Ale…“ Geralt si povzdechl. Dal si pět a pět dohromady a zadíval se do obýváku, kde si Marigold sedal na zem před gauč. Pak se zahleděl zpátky na Yen. Ta jen s lehkým úsměvem kývla. Poplácala Geralta po hřbetu ruky a vydala se k autu.

„Měj se,“ zamávala a nasedla. Spolu s Ciri se vydaly na své noční dobrodružství.

***

Probudil se s hlavou na Geraltově hrudi. Poprvé. Poprvé mu byl takhle blízko. Když zamžoural šerem, nejprve mu nedocházelo, proč se jeho hlava rytmicky zvedá a klesá a proč je mu takové teplo. Až když si uvědomil, že to, co má přehozené přes záda, není přikrývka, ale Geraltova paže, pochopil. Usmál se, znovu zavřel oči a zavrtal se obličejem do Geraltova trička. Vždycky spali oblečení. To kdyby náhodou spustil alarm a oni museli rychle běžet. A Geralt většinou nespal dýl než do pěti, aby byl ve střehu. Ale ne dneska. Na budíku vedle Geraltovy hlavy blikalo 6:41. V ložnici bylo i přes vypnuté topení neskutečné vedro, a tak Geralt skončil s tričkem vyhrnutým až někam k Marigoldovu nosu. Ten si užíval, že mohl mít svou horkou dlaň položenou na ještě vyhřátějším pekáči buchet. Nikdy se neodvážil Geralta pořádně dotknout. A Geralt jeho vlastně taky ne. Zkrátka šli spát a ráno se probudili tak nějak zašmodrchaní v sobě. Geralt měl Marigoldovu dlaň pod svou tváří, nebo Marigold držel jeho dlaň ve své, jednou ho k sobě Geralt pevně tisknul a nespokojeně mručel pokaždé, když se Marigold pokusil vysmeknout a jít na toaletu. Ráno ho Geralt políbil na čelo, zachumlal do přikrývky a šel si po svých. Obhlédnout dům, zkontrolovat zahradu, zavolat ostatním. Ale ne dneska. Marigold tiše oddechoval a s pootevřenýma očima si užíval Geraltovu blízkost. Jedna věc ho ale tížila. Jizvy, které cítil pod prsty. Geraltovo tělo bylo poseté jizvami od hlavy až k patě. Ať už ho chtěl pohladit po paži, po tváři nebo po vyrýsovaném břiše, každý dotek mu připomínal, co za práci Geralt vlastně dělá. A co všechno jí musel obětovat. Opatrně stáhnul lem Geraltova trička dolů, zpátky k jeho pasu. Přece jen si připadal tak nějak nepatřičně, když se měl koukat na jeho tělo bez souhlasu.

Geralt se zavrtěl a paže přehozená přes Marigoldova záda ho stiskla o něco pevněji. Marigold se pousmál a sledoval Geraltovu spící tvář. Za tu dobu, co byli spolu zavření uvnitř, ho viděl spát jen jednou, a to bylo, když byl nachlazený. Jinak usínal tak pozdě a budil se tak brzy, že si ho takhle nikdy neměl šanci užít. A jak by taky nespal jak zabitý. Včera večer se jim to trochu vymklo z ruky.

Marigoldovi to trvalo skoro dva dny, ale nakonec se rozhodl vytáhnout z jednoho z kufrů obálku, kterou mu doručila Yennefer. Obálku od Betty. Od jeho nevlastní matky. Dopis v ní byl dlouhý a jeho obsah na jednu stranu znepokojivý, ale na druhou… Marigold skončil v ložnici, schoulený na podlaze ve skříni jako malý kluk. Geralt už málem vyhlásil poplach, než se mu ho po dobrých deseti minutách povedlo najít.

„Tohle mi nemůžete dělat, proboha, málem jsem spustil celý krizový plán! …Co se děje?“ zarazil se. Marigold seděl po tmě mezi rozvěšenými košilemi, kolena měl přitisklá k tělu a hlavu složenou na nich. Neodpovídal. V ruce, která se mu lehce klepala, držel několik listů papíru a vypadal utrápeně.

„No tak,“ dřepnul si Geralt před něj. Ale Marigold se nehnul. A tak Geralt ze skříně vyházel několik párů bot a posadil se vedle Marigolda. Položil mu ruku na záda a čekal.

Betty Marigoldovi vypsala skoro celý svůj životní příběh. Nejen o tom, jak potkala jeho otce, ale i o tom, co dělala dávno předtím. Jak od útlého věku pracovala v chemickém koncernu svého otce a jak chtěla udělat všechno proto, aby se mohla otci vzepřít a přestat pracovat jako to nejchudší děcko pro tak strašně bohatého rodiče. Nakonec se jí to povedlo. A jen díky tomu potkala Marigoldova otce. Bylo jí jasné, že ji Marigold nejspíš nikdy nepřijme jako novou mámu. Obzvlášť proto, že odchod jeho maminky byl tak náhlý a přišel zrovna v době jeho dospívání. Nicméně se snažila. Nechtěla nic jiného, než aby její nové dítě nemuselo žít v bídě a nouzi, zatímco jeho rodiče si užívají. To ona prosazovala, aby šel na vysokou a pečlivě studoval, i když měl místo ve firmě jisté. To ona mu chtěla dát v životě volbu, aby mohl říct kdykoliv _ne, chci dělat něco jiného_. To ona se postavila jeho otci, když zarputile odmítal Marigoldovy prosby o to, aby po studiích mohl aspoň rok místo práce cestovat. Aby ze života taky něco měl. Aby nemusel celý život jen sedět za stolem a usmívat se na investory. Chápala, že si to nikdy nemohli říct do očí, protože by to Marigolda bolelo. Ale měla ho opravdu ráda. A moc ji mrzí, co se mu děje, a o to víc ji mrzí, že to nemůže prožívat s ním. To, že se postarala, aby byl v bezpečí, je úplné minimum, co pro něj mohla udělat. Myslí na něj. Doufá, že bude v pořádku. A že se brzy ve zdraví setkají a dají si třeba brunch. Stýská se jí a má ho ráda.

Marigold si otřel uplakané oči a opřel se o Geralta. Ten dopis, který mu Marigold zrovna dočetl, opatrně vzal z jeho ruky a položil ho na zem vedle nich.

„Pořád si říkám, že jsem byl úplně pitomej,“ fňuknul Marigold. „Fakt mě měla ráda. A já jsem na ni byl vždycky strašně protivnej. Byl jsem jen děcko, když si vzala tátu, asi jsem nevěděl jak jinak…“ Znovu se rozbrečel. Geralt ho objal kolem ramen a pevně stisknul. „Strašně se mi stejská. Po mámě a po tátovi. Máma mi strašně moc chybí…“

Geralt ho konejšivě políbil na spánek. „Já vím,“ šeptal. „Já vím.“

„Připadal jsem si celý roky úplně sám a přitom…“ Marigold škytnul, „přitom ona mě měla úplně stejně ráda jako oni. A starala se o mě.“

Geralt mlčel. Čekal, až se Marigold vybrečí, a pak mu podal kapesník.

„Mluvil jste o tom někdy s někým?“ zeptal se.

„Můžeš mi tykat,“ zamumlal Marigold a vysmrkal se. „A ne, nemluvil,“ zakroutil hlavou. „Neměl jsem s kým.“

„Nejsem si úplně jistý, jestli jsem ten správný člověk, se kterým takové věci probírat,“ pousmál se Geralt. „Nikdy jsem rodiče neměl. Ale měl jsem Vesemira. I když to byl cizí člověk, kterého jsem neznal, a i když po nás občas chtěl šílenosti a bylo to pro nás tvrdé, bylo fajn vědět, že tam někde je někdo, kdo na mě myslí. Možná se mi to tenkrát úplně nelíbilo, ale teď vím, že to všechno bylo pro moje dobro.“

Marigold se tiše zasmál a otřel si nos. „Teď mluvíš jako můj táta.“

Geralt se zachechtal a ještě jednou Marigolda pevně stisknul. Pak jej znovu políbil na spánek. „Až budeme venku, dám vám číslo na naši agenturní psycholožku. Myslím, že by vám pomohlo se z toho vypovídat. A možná k tomu můžete přihodit i tohle celé zabijácké trauma.“

Marigold se pousmál a kývnul. „Jasně. Díky.“

„To nestojí za řeč.“

A pak se spolu strašně opili.

Geralt, ačkoli se zprvu trochu zdráhal, otevřel skříňku s alkoholem, která byla mistrně ukrytá v garáži. Načali spolu lahev skotské a dovršili to rumem. A asi půlkou lahve tequilly. Pak si pustili na plné pecky sambu a rozhodli se zúročit ten měsíc lekcí, na které chodili. Když je přestaly poslouchat i nohy, vyvalili se v ložnici na podlaze a Geralt Marigoldovi vyprávěl o jedné tajné akci, v rámci které musel Lambert předstírat, že je jugoslávský gymnasta. A o další akci, v rámci které byli v přestrojení jako glamrocková kapela, ačkoliv jediný z nich, kdo uměl na něco hrát, byl Coën, a to něco byla příčná flétna. Vyprávěl mu, jak v rámci první akce Ciri museli s Yennefer předstírat, že jsou nově přistěhovaná perfektní rodinka na kalifornském středozápadě. Zatímco Yennefer zaměstnávala všechny předměstské paničky v literárním klubu, Ciri na střední zjišťovala informace o dětských ganzích a Geralt se snažil zevnitř rozložit hierarchii prodavačů neokolkovaného pašovaného alkoholu. A dovršil to historkou o tom, jak Eskel musel v rámci akce předstírat, že je gynekolog.

Už během ukládání do postele se Geralt cítil provinile, že pil ve službě, a Marigolda bolela hlava jako ještě nikdy, ale stálo to za to. Teď, když mohl díky tomu ležet přitulený ke Geraltovi a cítil jeho vůni, byl naprosto spokojený.

Z přemýšlení ho vytrhl neznámý zvuk. Vlastně ne, nebyl tak neznámý. Bylo to zvonění iphonu. A vlastně přesně tohle zvonění ho před chvílí probudilo. Setřásl ze sebe Geraltovu ruku a vyhrabal se z postele. Zašátral v kapse Geraltových kalhot, které byly přehozené přes židli, a vytáhl jeho telefon. Neznámé číslo. Hmm.

Popadl Geralta za rameno a zatřásl s ním. Telefon mu rovnou strčil k uchu. Geralt bez řečí zamžoural na displej a hovor přijal.

„Lamberte?“

„Kde se kurva flákáš!“

Lambertova slova byla tak naštvaná a tak hlasitá, že vyděsila i Marigolda, který stál dobré dva metry od telefonu. Geralt ihned poznal, že hluk v pozadí je motor Lambertova auta. Jako jediný nejezdil s firemní oktávkou, ale měl speciálně upravené BMW, na které byl náležitě pyšný.

„Co se děje?“ zamumlal Geralt a vyskočil z postele.

„Pohotovost, to se sakra děje!“ hulákal Lambert. „Někudy utekly informace a míří k vám podezřelej! Jsme mu v patách, ale už je skoro ve vesnici, musíte se spakovat! Do prdele!“

Ve sluchátku se ozvalo zapískání gum a rána. Geralt hovor ukončil. Nemusel nic říkat, Marigold už si obouval botasky (díky bohu, že ty mu Betty poslala taky) a byl připravený. Únikový plán spolu probírali tolikrát, že ho znal nazpaměť i pozpátku, ale i tak byl nervózní, že něco pokazí. Venku se ozvalo zařičení motoru. Geralt ho popadl za zápěstí. „Nemáme čas vám doběhnout pro neprůstřelnou vestu. Držte se nízko a hlavně nepanikařte. V autě budete v bezpečí.“ Jasně, opakoval si v duchu Marigold. Neprůstřelný skla, posílený dveře a kapoty, stačí oběhnout auto, skočit na zadní sedadlo a zalézt co nejníž to jde. To zvládnu. Nejsem přece úplný nemehlo.

Geralt si několika pečlivě nacvičenými pohyby připnul k pasu pouzdro se zbraní a vydal se s Marigoldem ke dveřím garáže. Chvíli naslouchal, ale nic neslyšel. Fajn. S rukou na zbrani dveře otevřel a vešel do garáže. Vrata byla otevřená. Do prdele.

Než se nadál, Marigold za ním vyjeknul. Vysoký hubený muž v saku a kalhotách ho držel za límec a něco nesrozumitelně blekotal. Geraltovi stačily dva chvaty, aby muže od Marigolda odtrhnul a spacifikoval ho.

„Ne! To ne!“ křičel muž v jeho sevření. „Je to všechno jeden velký omyl! Pane Lettenhove, musíte jim říct, že je to jen omyl! Vždyť oni sebrali už i Marvina a Táňu, to nejde! Musíte jim přece říct, že se spletli!“

Marigold překvapeně zamrkal.

„Kdo je to?“ zavrčel Geralt. Muž se v jeho sevření zmítal, ale proti Geraltově síle neměl šanci. Spíše než agresivně vypadal rozrušeně.

„Jsem Teodor Radwiczki!“ vykřikl. „Jsem v radě představenstva!“

Geralt se tázavě zadíval na Marigolda. Ten přikývl.

„Co tady děláš, Teo?“ zeptal se nevěřícně.

„Musíte jim říct, že se spletli, pane Lettenhove,“ opakoval muž v ošoupaném saku. Vlastně byl celý pomačkaný a vypadal, jako kdyby týdny nespal. „Je to všechno jeden velký omyl, my bychom přece nikdy nic takového neudělali. My bychom přece nikdy nechtěli nikomu ublížit, a už vůbec ne vám, pane Lettenhove!“

Znovu zakvílely gumy a k domu se sjela další tři auta. Garáž se v tu ránu naplnila lidmi. Marigolda vyžďuchal Coën zpátky do domu a dveře ke garáži zavřel. Konečně měli čas obléknout ho do neprůstřelné vesty. Marigold tak mohl jen poslouchat, co se kolem dělo. Teo začal opět křičet, když ho velice naštvaný Lambert začal soukat do pout.

„V kufru měl zbraň,“ ozval se zvenku Eskel. „Walther, devítimilimetrovka. S tlumičem.“

Teo se zděšeně rozkvílel. „Ta není moje! Nevím, jak se tam dostala, ale moje není! Nemám ani průkaz!“

„Jasně, to si povíme u nás,“ zavrčel Lambert. Teovo kvílení zesláblo mezi nastartovanými motory a nakonec utichlo úplně, když ho Lambert nasoukal do svého BMW a odjel s ním. Po chvíli z garáže vylezl Geralt.

„Dobrý?“ zeptal se Coën.

„Jo,“ zabručel Geralt. „Co se stalo?“

„Od půlnoci děláme zátah,“ vysvětlil Coën.

„Proč mi o tom nikdo neřekl?“ rozčílil se Geralt, ale Coën ho zpražil pohledem.

„Snažili jsme se ti dovolat celou noc. Nezvedals nám to.“

Geralt něco nabručeně zabrblal, ale neodvážil se na to odpovědět.

„Podívej, ukázalo se, že všechny stopy vedly k radě představenstva. Všichni byli dlouhodobě zapletení do praní peněz, pašování drog a v jednom případě dokonce do obchodování s lidmi. Všechno se to dělo pod rouškou společnosti, bla bla bla, znáš to, všichni chtěli prachy a tak dále. Postupně se jim podařilo ze společnosti ulít skoro dvě miliardy. Jenže pan Lettenhove se na rozdíl od starého pana otce až moc vyzná. Všechny papíry a výpočty a smlouvy kontroluje. Navíc je nejspíš vyděsil ten audit, co si Yen vymyslela. Takže začali být ve svých plánech čím dál radikálnější. Jediný, kdo o tom nevěděl, byl tady pan Lettenhove. A paní Betty, samozřejmě.“

„Betty?“ znervózněl Marigold. „Ale je v pořádku, že jo?“

„Poslali jsme k ní pár lidí, hlídají ji stejně, jako hlídáme vás.“

„Supr. Dobře. Fajn.“

Marigold se to snažil vstřebat. Takže se ho rozhodli zabít všichni jeho přátelé a známí. Dobře. Oukej. To je v pohodě. To je fajn.

„Musíme jet,“ vytrhl ho ze začínající panické ataky Geralt. „Kde je paní Betty?“

„U sebe doma. Nepředpokládáme, že by se jí někdo snažil ublížit. Toho zátahu jsou plné zprávy, takže všichni zabijáci se s největší pravděpodobností dávno stáhli a zmizeli.“

„Ale riskovat nic nemůžeme,“ dodal Geralt. Popadl Marigolda za zápěstí a vedl ho k autu. „Coëne, jedeš po vlastní ose?“

„Jó, jasně,“ mávnul na něj Coën a mířil ke svému vozu. „Sejdem se na velitelství. Ale teda já přijedu až večer, mám dneska ještě porod.“

Geralt se zarazil. „Ty budeš mít děcko?“

„Ježíši neblázni. Jedu rodit Marešovu čivavu,“ zachechtal se Coën a zamával jim. Nasedl do auta a vydal se na cestu.

Geralt se jen pousmál a mávnul mu nazpět. Nastrkal Marigolda na zadní sedadlo, sedl za volant a vyrazili.

„Takže, ehm,“ ozval se Marigold po až nepříjemně dlouhé chvíli ticha. „Je po všem? Už mě nikdo nebude chtít odstřelit u každého okna, ke kterému se přiblížím?“

Geralt seděl za volantem s kamennou tváří. Opět jel přímo předpisově, dodržoval rychlost a používal blinkry, jako spořádaný řidič. „Ještě neříkejme hop. Dokud ze všech zadržených nedostaneme veškeré informace, nemůžeme si být jistí. A skloňte prosím hlavu. Nechci, aby vás někdo zahlédl.“

Marigold poslechl.

Do hlavního města nejeli zas až tak dlouho. Teď Marigold přemýšlel nad tím, kolik úhybných manévrů museli cestou do bé ó zetka udělat, že jim to tenkrát trvalo celé hodiny. Seděl schoulený na zadním sedadle, nechával se ukolíbávat rytmickým klepáním motoru a sledoval, jak venku ubíhala krajina. Stromy pomalu vystřídaly domky a dostali se na předměstí. Než se nadál, už se kolem nich tyčily paneláky.

Ozvalo se zapraskání.

„Tady Kojot. Týme A, ohlaste se.“

Tentokrát Marigold poznal podle hlasu Lamberta. Geralt zmáčkl tlačítko na ovládacím panelu. „Bílý vlk na příjmu.“

V reproduktorech zachrčelo.

„Vlkodav na příjmu.“ Eskel byl taky v pořádku.

„Orel na příjmu.“ To byl Coën. Podle všeho stále na cestě.

„Vrána na příjmu. Všichni v pořádku?“ Marigold si to nedokázal vysvětlit, ale byl moc rád, že slyší Yen. Věděl, že je nejschopnější z celé skupiny a měl z její přítomnosti dobrý pocit.

„U mě čistý.“

„Taky.“

„Taky.“

„Taky.“

„Týme, máme tu problém,“ spustil Lambert. „Nesedí nám výpovědi. A chybí nám jeden člověk.“

„Jak to myslíš, chybí člověk,“ ozval se Eskel. Zněl unaveně a vysíleně. „Do prdele práce, člověk je vzhůru celou noc…“

„Do hajzlu nestěžuj si pořád,“ osopil se na něj Lambert, který byl evidentně po celonoční práci rozrušený. „A může mi někdo říct, co to furt slyšim za zasraný klepání?!“

„To je můj motor,“ oznámil Geralt nevzrušeně.

„Jestli tohle je motor, tak já jsem zasranej Shaquille O’Neal.“

Geralt šlápnul na brzdu tak prudce, že se Marigold málem praštil čelem o sedadlo před sebou.

„Jseš si jistej?“ štěknul Geralt.

„Stopro.“

„Ven!“ zavelel Geralt. Ani nevypnul motor a vyskočil zpoza volantu na silnici. Marigolda přepadla z ničeho nic panika. Zdřevěněl, přestaly ho poslouchat prsty a nebyl schopný si odepnout pás. Když se vedle něj prudce otevřely dveře, vyděšeně vyjekl. Z nějakého důvodu mu nedocházelo, že je to jen Geralt. Ten se nahnul přes něj, pás mu odepnul a pomohl mu ven. Hlavu mu držel nízko a co nejrychleji ho vedl od auta.

„Geralte, počkej, co se to-“

Ohlušující rána mu vyrazila z plic všechen vzduch. S neslyšným zajíknutím se svalil k zemi. Cítil síru a spáleninu, která ho štípala v nose a v krku. Cítil, jak ho váha Geraltova těla tlačí k chladné, vlhké vozovce, cítil, jak mu v uších pulzuje krev, jak mu šíleně rychle tluče srdce. Hučelo mu v uších. A nemohl se pohnout.

Až po chvíli si uvědomil, že s ním Geralt lehce třese. Z hukotu a šumu se pomalu vynořovala slova.

„Marigolde. Marigolde, slyšíš mě?“ volal na něj Geralt. „No tak, jseš tady se mnou? Potřebuju, abys tady byl se mnou, no tak, podívej se na mě.“

„Jo. Jo, jsem tady,“ zatřásl Marigold hlavou. Sesbíral se aspoň do sedu a otočil se. Z jejich vozu zbyla jen kostra, která hořela jasně modrým plamenem. Marigoldovi se do očí bezděky nahrnuly slzy.

„Bílý vlk na příjmu,“ ozval se Geralt. Jeho hlas byl hrubý a ochraptělý. Muselo ho v krku a v nose štípat úplně stejně, jako jeho samotného. Tentokrát mluvil do svých hodinek. „Bílý vlk na příjmu, opakuju, bílý vlk na příjmu. Máme tu situaci D-072.“

V malém reproduktoru zašustilo.

„Do hajzlu, to byla řacha,“ ozval se Coën.

„Jste v pořádku?“ přidala se Yen.

„Nic nám není. Kojote, hlaš další postup.“

Hodinky mlčely.

„Kojote!“

„Jsem tady, kurva, neřvi na mě, nemám křišťálovou kouli!“ rozeřval se Lambert.

„Jsem rád, že na tuhle akci dali velení tomu nejklidnějšímu z nás,“ rýpnul si Eskel.

„Buď do prdele zticha ty zmetku zasranej! Teď na ty tvoje řeči nemám čas!“

„Kojote, potřebuju znát další postup,“ naléhal Geralt. Jeho hlas byl klidný, ale Marigold stejně vnímal, že je rozrušený. Už jen proto, že se mu třásly ruce. Jak by taky ne. Taková perda…

„Posílám nové posily k subjektu dva. Hlídka se mi nehlásí.“

„Jak je posila daleko?“

„Asi dvacet minut.“

Geralt se rozhlédl a snažil se zorientovat.

„Můžem tam být za deset,“ řekl nakonec do hodinek.

„Subjekt jedna tam nesmí.“

„Orle, jak daleko jsi od nás?“ zeptal se Geralt.

„Asi patnáct minut. Zasekl jsem se v koloně, sorry, chlapci,“ omluvil se Coën.

„To je nám k ničemu… Kojote, potřebuju povolení vzít subjekt s sebou.“

„Negativní.“

„Do prdele, vždyť ona může bejt v nebezpečí,“ osopil se na něj Geralt. „Subjekt má neprůstřelnou vestu. A zrovna přežil výbuch auta, nemůžu ho tady nechat.“

„Negativní. Tak tam počkej s ním. Hlídka se o to postará.“

„Lamberte!“

„To je v pohodě,“ zamumlal Marigold. „Půjdu s tebou. Vezmu na sebe odpovědnost, kdyby něco. Jen už prosím pojďme.“

„Slyšels to?“ zeptal se Geralt hodinek. Lambert mlčel.

„Fajn,“ řekl nakonec. „Ale jdete na vlastní nebezpečí. Jestli se mu něco stane, nakopu ti prdel.“

„Platí.“

Geralt popadl Marigolda za paži a pomohl mu na nohy.

„Opravdu vám nic není?“

„Ne,“ rozkuckal se Marigold. Oprášil si tepláky a otřel si obličej, který měl celý umazaný. „A můžeš mi tykat.“

„Tak pojďte.“

Marigold se snažil nevšímat si hasičských aut, která se začínala sjíždět u ohořelého vraku jejich vozidla. Geralt pochodoval pryč, jako kdyby se nechumelilo, a tak se ho Marigold snažil napodobit. K jejich štěstí se motor rozhodl explodovat docela blízko tramvajové zastávky. Stačili tak tak naskočit na nejbližší spoj a vydali se k bytu paní Betty. Mlčeli. Nic neříkali. Těch pár lidí, co v tramvaji bylo, si je nejprve s podivem prohlíželo, ale pak si jich přestali všímat. Marigoldovi tam nebylo příjemně. Pořád měl dojem, že k němu může kdykoliv někdo přijít a bodnout ho do zad, ale snažil se zhluboka dýchat a nemyslet na to. O několik zastávek dál ho Geralt popadl za zápěstí a vytáhl z tramvaje ven. Stačilo oběhnout pár budov a už stáli v recepci. Protože jasně, že do zbohatlických bytovek se nemohl dostat jen tak někdo. Marigold se s recepční znal, rychle jí vysvětlil situaci a ta je pustila dál. Naskočili do výtahu a pustili se nahoru, přímo do Bettiina střešního bytu.

Geralt si cestou nahoru pohrával se svými hodinkami. Marigold nervózně klepal nohou. Nemohl si pomoct, ale strašně se třásl. Nejen kvůli výbuchu, který před chvílí prodělal, ale i nervozitou. A možná i strachem. Nechtěl, aby se Betty něco stalo. _Vážně_ _moc_ nechtěl, aby se jí něco stalo. Starala se o něj tak dlouho. A starala se o něj i teď. Vždyť jen díky ní potkal Geralta. A jen díky tomu, že mu včas zjednala ochranu, byl teď naživu. Jen proto, že se naučila posílat e-maily a jen proto, že ten e-mail odeslala včas. Jen proto, že věděla, že bude potřebovat pomoc. Protože to _věděla_ …

„Ježíši, Geralte,“ zašeptal.

Výtah cinknul a Geralt okamžitě vykročil vpřed. Marigoldovi se ho podařilo v poslední chvíli popadnout a stáhnout k zemi. Ozval se výstřel a Marigold slyšel, jak kulka narazila do kovového plátu, který pokrýval zadní stěnu výtahové kabiny. Výtah znovu cinknul, dveře se zavřely a začal sjíždět zpátky do přízemí. Marigold a Geralt zůstali uvěznění v posledním patře. A Betty, vysoká šedesátnice v bledě růžovém kostýmku, s mladistvou tváří, zrzavými vlasy vyčesanými do úlu a chladným pohledem, na ně nepřestávala mířit zbraní.

„O co ti sakra jde?“ štěknul a vydrápal se na nohy. Byl vzteky bez sebe. Geralt okamžitě vyskočil a snažil se mu zastoupit cestu, ale Marigold se hnal rovnou ke své nevlastní matce, zbraň nezbraň.

„Být tebou se zastavím, drahoušku.“ Její úsměv byl stejně chladný, jako její pohled. Marigold bezděky poslechl. Nedokázal ji neposlechnout. S tím, jak do něj otec celý život hustil, že ji má poslouchat na slovo, ho Betty měla vycvičeného jako ratlíka na vodítku. „A vy, mladý pane,“ namířila zbraní na Geralta, „ocenila bych, kdybyste odhodil zbraň.“

Geralt bez řečí poslechl. Odepnul opasek s pouzdrem a celý ho pomalu položil na podlahu. S rukama nad hlavou se znovu narovnal. Přitom z Betty nespouštěl pohled.

„Výtečně. Tak. A teď, abychom to měli rychle z krku…“ namířila opět na Marigolda, který instinktivně taky zvedl ruce nad hlavu. Geralt Betty pohotově zastoupil střelné pole. Až moc dobře si všiml, že míří vysoko. Moc vysoko na to, aby střelbu vykryla Marigoldova neprůstřelná vesta. Betty si rozhodně nepřišla hrát.

„Ale drahoušku, snad si nemyslíte, že mi to vaše hrdinství bude nějak imponovat,“ zasmála se Betty. „Vaši přátelé by mohli vyprávět,“ pohodila hlavou ke dvěma tělům, která ležela na podlaze vstupní haly. Geralt svraštil obočí. Ženu a muže moc dobře znal. Byli jejich pochůzkáři. Sakra dobří pochůzkáři. Do hajzlu.

„O co vám jde?“ zavrčel Geralt. Odmítal se pohnout ani o píď. V takové situaci už se ocitl tolikrát, že ho nemohlo nic vyvést z míry.

„O pyramidu,“ odpověděl mu Marigold roztřeseně.

„A vida,“ zasmála se Betty. „Tak v té hlavě přece jen něco máš.“

„Nechápu,“ ozval se Geralt.

„Odrovnala celé předsednictvo společnosti. Nastražila na ně všechny ty drogové kartely a ostatní blbosti a pokusy o mou vraždu. A zbaví se i mě. Nebude žádný další dědic. Společnost kvůli chybějícímu představenstvu padne, nebude ji dál moct vést sama, tak místo hledání nové rady prodá svůj podíl a shrábne peníze. A za ty si odkoupí zbytek AloVe.“

„A bude dál mámit peníze z Coënovy tchýně,“ dopověděl Geralt.

„Občas opravdu nechápu, jak se tvé tupé matce a ještě tupějšímu otci mohl narodit tak povedený harant,“ zakroutila Betty hlavou. V tu chvíli začal Marigold vidět rudě.

„Co si to dovoluješ!“ vykročil kupředu, ale Geralt mu znovu zastoupil cestu.

„Jedno ale pořád nechápu,“ snažil se odvést Marigoldovu pozornost jinam. „Proč jste najala nás? Přece pokud jste chtěla Marigolda zneškodnit, bylo by to jednodušší bez agentů za jeho zadkem.“

„Prosím vás,“ odfrkla si Betty. „Najala jsem tu nejlevnější společnost s nejhorším hodnocením. Pro boha, vždyť která seriózní bezpečnostní agentura se nechá najmout _přes e-mail_?“ zasmála se. „A podívejte, jak to dopadlo – udělali jste přesně to, co jsem potřebovala. Stačí mi zbavit se vás dvou, napovídat vašim kolegům, že nás tu všechny přepadl neznámý pachatel, a co mi můžou? Vždyť jsem přece udělala všechno proto, abych svého chlapečka uchránila. A určitě mi nahraje do karet i ten krásný dopis, který ode mě _můj miláček_ Marigold dostal, když byl v úkrytu.“

„Ty zmije!“

Betty se zamračila. „Já, že jsem zmije? To tvůj otec byl zmije! Když jsme se seznámili, napovídal mi, jak budu bohatá, jak dostanu všechno, co budu chtít, jak firma bude jednou jenom moje! Až poté, co jsem zahodila dva roky trávením tvé důvěřivé matky, až _po svatbě_ se zmínil, že má doma dvanáctiletýho haranta!“

Marigold nevěřil svým uším. „Co žes udělala?“

Betty se ušklíbla. „Přece si nemyslíš, že jinak úplně zdravá mladá ženská jen tak z ničeho nic dostane rakovinu slinivky?“ zasmála se. „Zázemí v rodinné chemické firmě se vždycky vyplácí, drahoušku, to si pamatuj.“

Marigold se třásl vzteky a Betty si pohled na něj náležitě užívala.

„Ty,“ zadívala se na Geralta. „Klekni si.“

Geralt se ani nehnul. Betty neotálela. Odjistila zbraň. Marigold zpanikařil.

„Do prdele, nestřílej na něj!“ zahulákal. „A ty si klekni a neser ji,“ žďuchnul do Geralta. Ačkoliv nerad, Geralt poslechl. Klekl si a ruce dal za hlavu, přesně podle Bettyiných uštěpačných instrukcí. Pak hlaveň zbraně zamířila opět na Marigolda.

„Takže, broučku,“ přistoupila k němu. „Nějaká poslední slova k tvé drahé mamince?“

„Máma ti jednou přijde do pekla vlastnoručně nakopat prdel,“ zamumlal.

Betty se zasmála. Hlaveň zbraně přitiskla Marigoldovi ke spánku.

„A nebude sama, zlatíčko. Nebo si myslíš, že tátovi do hrobu taky nikdo nepomohl?“

Marigold zatnul dlaně v pěsti.

Ozvalo se cinknutí výtahu.

Geralt bleskurychle vyskočil.

Výstřel.

Dutá rána.

Na koberec se sesunulo bezvládné tělo.

Pak už Marigold nic neviděl.

Geralt ho strhnul k zemi a pevně ho objal. Rukou mu kryl hlavu a tiskl ho k sobě, jako kdyby na tom záležel jeho holý život. Marigold slyšel spoustu hlasů, vnímal kolem sebe kroky a chrčení vysílaček, ale nikomu nerozuměl ani slovo.

„Geralte,“ šeptal. „Geralte, já to nechci vidět. Nechci to vidět, prosím tě, nechci to vidět.“

„Zavři oči,“ mluvil k němu vlídně Geralt. „Měj je zavřené, dobře? Pomalu tě zvednu. Tak, vidíš, jde ti to skvěle. Ne, ještě je neotvírej. Půjdeme k výtahu. Řeknu ti, až budeme pryč. Už jsme skoro tam. Hezky pomalu, nemusíš spěchat. Neboj, držím tě. Tak. Ještě zavřu dveře.“ Slyšel, jak Geralt stisknul vyviklaný knoflík k suterénu. Sotva se držel na nohou. I když uslyšel cinknutí a Geralt mu řekl, že jsou dveře zavřené, nedokázal otevřít oči. Schoval obličej do Geraltova ramene a rozvzlykal se.

***

Poslední rok byl divoký.

Nejen, že musel vyjednávat nové zakázky, uklidňovat investory a vynakládat veškeré úsilí do chodu společnosti, jejíž akcie a konta byly dlouhodobě zmrazené, ale ještě k tomu trávil každý druhý týden u soudu, kde se ze všech sil snažil svědčit ve prospěch svého představenstva a v neprospěch své zesnulé macechy. Ubíjelo ho to. Neskutečně ho to ubíjelo. Ale nebyl na to sám.

Geralt se k němu přestěhoval asi měsíc po celém incidentu. Nejdřív u něj pár dní v týdnu přespával, když zrovna neměl práci jinde, ale pak začalo práce čím dál víc přibývat. Tím, že se podařilo Vesemirovým vlčákům vyřešit tak zapeklitý a mediálně propíraný případ, se jim začaly hrnout nabídky. Vesemirovi se díky tomu podařilo najít vhodného anonymního investora, který pomalu ale jistě stavěl celou agenturu zpátky do latě. A tým A, který si potřeboval vydatně odpočinout, tak dostal nabídku na několik dalších měsíců vést za dvojnásobnou výplatu nábor a zaučovací kurzy pro nováčky. A to znamenalo pevnou pracovní dobu. A to znamenalo, že Geralt potřeboval někde bydlet. A Marigoldovi čím dál víc docházelo, že už si domácnost bez něj nedokáže představit. Rozhodně si nedokázal představit probouzení bez Geraltových vlasů, které ho lechtaly pod nosem. Bez jeho objetí, které ho jako jediné dokázalo uklidnit, když měl noční můry ze všeho, co se za posledních několik měsíců stalo. A rozhodně si nedokázal představit svůj život bez psycholožky, ke které ho jednou večer musel Geralt doslova dotáhnout během panického záchvatu.

Teď se to všechno ale konečně vyplatilo. Bylo pozdní srpnové odpoledne a Marigold seděl na zahrádce malé kavárny na rohu ulice. Ve svém drahém obleku a lesklých polobotkách působil jako kýčovitě sexy reklama. Na co? To bylo přece jedno, hlavně, že mu to slušelo. Hořčicově žlutý společenský rolák ho chránil před chladným, čerstvým větříkem. Ten rolák se poslední dobou stal jeho známkou. Jelikož se mu rána na krku nezvládla správně zacelit, jizva, která po ní zbyla, byla vystouplá a rozšklebená. Neměl ji rád. Nechtěl ji vidět. A tak se rozhodl si na nějakou dobu odpustit rozhalené košile.

Geralt před něj postavil sklenku bílého vína, posadil se naproti a přiťukl si s ním svou sklenicí tonika.

„Tak na konec.“

„Na konec,“ zopakoval Marigold. Jeho úsměv byl unavený, ale vřelý. Po roce tahanic konečně skončil spor o očištění dobrého jména členů představenstva a tím i jeho společnosti. Byl rád. Nejspíš ne ani tak proto, jak to dopadlo, jako spíš proto, že už bylo po všem.

„Co teď?“ zeptal se Geralt.

Marigold pokrčil rameny. „Nevím. Budu muset dát nějak do kupy společnost. Konečně udělat všechny změny. Zavřít AloVe…“

„No jo, povinnosti velkého šéfa,“ zasmál se Geralt.

„No právě, že ne,“ povzdechl si Marigold. Geralt moc dobře věděl, poslední rok byla Marigoldovi společnost pouze svěřena soudem do správy. Jako nechtěné dítě, o které se nechtějí starat rodiče. Teď, když se soudní spor vyřešil, rada představenstva se mohla vrátit a fondy společnosti nebyly nadále zamrazené, Marigoldovi stále patřil jen jeho „malý“ podíl. Podíly, které měla ve správcovství jeho macecha, lítaly v luftu. „Pořád ještě nemám naplněnou otcovu závěť…“

Ještě než to dořekl, zablesklo se mu v očích.

„Geralte?“

„Ano?“

„Vezmi si mě.“

„Prosím?“

„Vezmi si mě. Potřebuju se oženit, aby mi přiklepli zbytek společnosti. Tak se vezmeme.“

Geralt překvapeně zamrkal. „Myslíte to vážně?“

„Jo! Jo, jasně, že jo. Vždyť už spolu bydlíme. A máme… Máme se rádi, ne? Aspoň já tebe teda mám rád. Fakt hodně rád.“

Geralt se pousmál. Ten nadšený pohled v Marigoldových očích zbožňoval.

„Tak co říkáš?“ naklonil Marigold hlavu na stranu. „Ty, já, můj byt. Bude z tebe pan Lettenhove. Nebo ze mě pan du Haute-Bellegarde, to už je jedno.“

Geralt sledoval, jak Marigoldovy oči jiskří. Jak se mu po dlouhém roce do obličeje vrací barva a jak je konečně zase z něčeho opravdu nadšený. „Vážně chcete být Marigold du Haute-Bellegarde?“

Marigold nakrčil nos. „Máš pravdu, to bych se podepisoval sto let. Takže Geralt Lettenhove. To zní fajn, ne?“

„Jo,“ přitakal Geralt. „Zní to fajn.“

Marigold se zeširoka usmál.

„Takže říkáš ano?“

Geralt mlčel a tajemně usmíval. Nemohl se na Marigolda vynadívat.

„No tak, nenapínej mě.“

„Říkám ano.“

Marigold radostí poskočil na své židli. Nahnul se přes stoleček a za kravatu přitáhl Geralta k sobě. Dlouze ho políbil.

„Díky,“ zašeptal, když se jejich rty oddálily.

Geralt ho láskyplně pohladil po tváři a shrnul mu vlasy za ucho. „Já děkuju.“

Marigold do sebe rázem kopnul celou skleničku vína, vyskočil na nohy a popadl Geralta za ruku.

„Tak pojď.“

„Kam?“

„Na radnici. Potřebuju to odklepnout co nejdřív, abych mohl začít pracovat. Ale neboj, pořádnou veselku uděláme taky, hned jak si uděláme čas a všechny sezveme. Vyhovuje ti to takhle? Je to v pořádku?“ ptal se, zatímco za ním Geralt plápolal ulicí.

„Opravdu to myslíte vážně?“

Marigold se zastavil. Bez okolků popadl Geralta za tváře a vtiskl mu další dlouhý polibek.

„Jasně, že to myslím vážně,“ špitnul. „Jseš moje všechno,“ pousmál se a opřel se čelem o Geraltovo. „Navíc si začínám myslet, že pokud si tě nevezmu, budeš mi vykat až do smrti.“

Geralt se tiše zasmál. Zavřel oči a objal Marigolda kolem pasu. „Miluju tě,“ zašeptal.

„Já tebe taky,“ špitnul Marigold. Už se začínal bát, že ta slova z Geralta nikdy v životě nedostane. Ještě jednou ho políbil a pak se od něj opatrně odtáhl. „Ale teď už vážně pojď, nebo nám úřad zavře.“

Geralt s láskyplným úsměvem sledoval nadšeného Marigolda a nechal se dál táhnout ulicí. Takhle šibalsky se usmíval jen ve chvílích, kdy se Geralta po večerech ptal na práci. Ptal se, jak bylo na náborech, jestli jsou všichni v pořádku, jestli nováčci stojí aspoň za něco, jestli je Geralt spokojený s výplatou. Jako kdyby opravdu věřil tomu, že ještě nikomu nedošlo, kdo vlastně je onen nový anonymní sponzor.

Před úřadem Marigolda několika kroky předběhl a otevřel mu dveře. Když kolem něj vcházel dovnitř, pohladil ho Marigold ještě jednou po tváři. Z jeho úsměvu se Geraltovi málem podlomila kolena.

Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že po tolika letech tajných operací zažije to největší dobrodružství v den své vlastní nečekané svatby.


End file.
